There Are No Such Things As Vampires
by TheGoddessAthena
Summary: Sasuke finally had his life back together after being dumped by Naruto. That is until the blond decided to return and reveal the reason he left. He had expected excuses but Naruto claiming to be a vampire? Right. AU.YAOI.NaruSasu.
1. Back In Town

**There Are No Such Things as Vampires**

**Disclaimer: **All the characters/ideas/locations in Naruto rightfully belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

**WARNING:** Mpreg (this is justified trust me!) OCCness might occur. Another character named Kyousuke (Kee-oh-skay).

* * *

Chapter 1…

**Back in Town**

**...  
**

Uzumaki Naruto slowly made his way down a long stretch of dirt road as the sun slowly creept up the horizon, the only sound accompanying him was the cawing of two hungry crows flying lazily in the sky.

Naruto's ears perked up as he felt a vibration under his feet. Diving into the shade of the surrounding trees, Naruto let his body melt into nothing and vanished.

His pursuer came to a skidding halt when he saw the blond male flinch out of existence.

The man turned his head wildly in every direction, looking for any signs of him in the thick cluster of brush.

That's when he heard a low chuckle from behind him. Spinning around, he gasped when he saw the blond standing directly behind him.

"Well look who it is!" the man grabbed a hold of Naruto, giving him a hug and succeeding in lifting Naruto off his feet.

"K-kiba?" Naruto blinked, startled.

"What kind of hello is that?" Kiba asked his face splitting into a grin. He put Naruto down but kept a firm hand on his shoulders. "Long time no see Blondie."

"Y-yeah."

Kiba took in Naruto's disheveled appearance. The only thing the blond man had with him was a light blue duffel bag tossed casually on his shoulder and his usual energetic smile. His deep blue eyes still penetrated Kiba's but his eyelids drooped from lack of sleep.

"You haven't changed much. You still smell like dog," Naruto said wrinkling his nose. Kiba let out a bark of laughter, slapping Naruto on the shoulder harder than he should have.

"And you still can't tell a joke."

They both grinned at each other, but Kiba lost his smile and his face took on a serious look.

"I have to warn you thought Naruto." The blond clenched his jaw. "Iruka and Kakashi threw you a surprise welcome home party."

Kiba's grin was back in place and Naruto visibly relax, leading Kiba to wonder what he had been nervous about.

"Well it can't be that bad," Naruto said scratching the back of his head.

"This is Iruka and Kakashi we're talking about here."

After another bout of laughter they walked side by side into the quite village.

At the gate of the village, they passed a pair of guards sitting under the shade of their post. As Naruto passed by one guard sat up quickly, spilling all of his coffee on the other. His partner let out a loud yelp, cradling his burnt hand and glaring at his partner.

Naruto's azure eyes wondered over to the pair, his pupils dilating as he saw the guard's blood pool to the surface.

The guard, mistakenly thinking Naruto was giving him a lustful gaze, blushed deeply. A low rumble of laughter escaped Kiba's lips making both guards glare at him.

"I swear Naruto, you'll be the death of people."

Kiba chuckled when Naruto scowled at him. The blond frowned, his thoughts suddenly filled with images of him licking the injured hand and penetrating it with his fangs.

"Let's just get out of here," Naruto mumbled hurrying his pace. Kiba nodded his goodbye to the guards before following his annoyed friend into the city.

When they finally made it to the heart of the village, the sun was high and the villagers had long since started to venture out for their early morning routines.

Some of them stopped long enough to stare at the pair. More specifically Naruto.

"I'm starting to think it was a bad idea to come back here." Naruto sighed, glancing at a pair of girls who were gawking at him. He could hear their whispering buzz in his ear like a swarm of flies.

To his relief, Kiba's apartment was only a few blocks away.

"You could always go back."

Naruto's eyebrow twitched. Turning his eyes back to the street, he let out a groan as he noticed a group of girls heading towards him. Kiba laid a sympathetic hand on Naruto's shoulders. He smiled mischievously then suddenly pushed his friend towards the group.

Naruto let out a surprised gasp and brought his hands out to steady himself but to his utter shock and horror they landed on two soft breasts.

"Pervert!" the girl screamed.

Naruto let out a startled yelp as the girl started to beat him with her purse.

"Ow-I'm sorry okay! It was –ow- an accident jeeze-ow- STOP!" Naruto caught the girls arm mid-air before the purse could hit him with another painful blow to the head. He glared at her but his expression softened when he recognized the short pink hair and bright green eyes.

The girl wasn't a girl at all. She had matured into a young woman since he had last seen her, with very firm breasts.

Naruto blinked, thinking of the veins pulsing under his hands when he had touched her warm chest. He gave her an uneasy smile.

Kiba held his stomach as he laughed. Glaring at him, the blond uttered a threat under his voice.

"I saw that Kiba," Haruno Sakura growled. "And _you_." She turned to him next and glared.

Naruto watched in mild amusement as her eyes bugged out when she realized who she was looking at.

"Naruto!" she squealed jumping into his arms. Naruto let out a surprised grunt, hesitated a little, then hugged his old friend back. She released her hold on him, holding him at arms length. Her eyes swept over his body and face and back to his body again.

"Hey Sakura-chan," Naruto said grinning sheepishly under her careful scrutiny.

"Wow, Naruto you look…_great._" Naruto shifted uncomfortably under her admiring eyes.

Someone behind Sakura cleared their throat, making the pink haired woman swivel around. She blinked at her friends as if suddenly realizing that they were there.

Naruto swallowed.

"Erm-sorry. You know Hinata and Ino."

Naruto shifted his gaze to the two girls behind Sakura.

"It's n-nice to see you again Naruto," Hinata peeped out. She still looked almost the same with her shy posture, almond shaped lilac eyes, and long glossy black hair that framed a much more mature face.

"Nice to see you too Hinata." He grinned at her before turning to the girl next to her.

Ino was no longer the scrawny platinum blonde girl he once knew.

She had acquired the body of a gymnast with a strong, muscular upper body and small perky breasts.

At the thought of breasts Naruto almost started hitting his head with a fist. He cleared his throat and turned back to Sakura, noticing she was wearing a pink strapless summer dress.

"I - go now," Naruto mumbled out hurriedly.

Kiba snorted.

The girls stared blankly at him.

The fact that he could clearly see their erect veins from their exposed necks didn't help either.

Haku was right, he wasn't ready to come back to the real world yet.

He had to get out of there.

"I've got a great idea!" Sakura suddenly squealed, breaking the awkward silence. "Why doesn't Naruto-kun come with us to have lunch? "

Sakura's eyes brightened as she grinned at Naruto. Said blond inwardly gulped when he noticed the other girls looking at him.

Kiba nodded to Naruto.

"Sorry, I have other stuff to do - I'll meet you back at my place," Kiba said hurriedly. He waited as Naruto threw him his bag before winking at him and walking down the busy sidewalk.

Naruto turned back to the girls, trying to avoid looking at any part of their exposed bodies.

"You look like you work out," Ino said, running her fingers along Naruto's stomach, a smile playing across her face when she felt the bumps of his abs.

"Not really," Naruto squealed, trying not to shudder.

"Come on you or we'll be late," Sakura growled pulling Ino's hand away. The blonde girl blinked as if waking up from a dream and let Sakura drag her away.

"Where exactly are we going?" Naruto asked following.

"You'll see," Ino said in a sing-song voice.

They passed by three music stores, a market place, and a large book shop before stopping in front of a café .

As they stepped inside, the girls made a bee-line to a pair of double doors at the back of the café where a horde of University students were scattered outside on the patio.

Naruto's stomach did a nervous back flip as he recognized some of his old friends.

The first to notice him was Neji, his pale eyes brushing over Naruto's face. On his left sat Gaara, who raised one eyebrow when he saw Naruto.

Neji discreetly nudged the sleeping figure on the other side of him.

Shikamaru sent Neji a leer before looking up to see Naruto.

Then he sat straight up.

"Well well."

The third and final man finally looked over.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto swallowed when he noticed the dark haired man look at him. His jaw developed a tick when he spotted a small boy perched on Sasuke's lap.

Sasuke's expression didn't change. Naruto's heart hammered in his chest as he felt his fangs prick the inside of his mouth but was jolted back to reality when he felt a warm hand touching his forearm.

"Naruto? Are you alright?" Sakura whispered.

"I'm..." Naruto looked around and found he was being stared at. And to his great horror, he had ended up sitting between Sakura and Sasuke.

"What is he doing here?" Sasuke's asked quietly, his voice cold.

"I invited him," Sakura said.

The girls looked back and forth between them as if watching a tennis match.

Neji looked somewhat amused, Gaara looked uneffected, and Shikamaru laid his head back down.

Naruto sighed when no one came to his rescue._ 'Nice to see _he_ hasn't changed_,' he thought bitterly. Deciding to ignore the seemingly pissed off Uchiha, he turned his attention to the small boy who was sitting in his lap.

"And who are you kid?" Naruto asked smiling. Sasuke stiffened.

"I'm no kid," The boy said. Naruto let out a soft chuckle.

"Alright little-man, what's your name?" Naruto asked giving him a warm smile. The boy looked up at Sasuke as if asking him for permission. The Uchiha glanced at Naruto, and then gave the boy a curt nod.

"Kyousuke," the boy answered. "Kyousuke Uzu-" Sasuke clasped a hand over his mouth before he could continue.

© 2007 TheGoddessAthena


	2. Roommates

**There Is No Such Things As Vampires**

Chapter 2...

**Roommates**

The boy couldn't have been more than five years old. He had long glossy blond hair that was parted down the middle and unblinking icy blue eyes that stood out next to his unusually pale skin.

Naruto stole a glance at Sasuke who put a protective arm around the boy's waist.

"Nice to meet you Kyousuke," Naruto bellowed.

Everyone stared at him.

"He's still a clueless idiot," said Shikamaru's, voicing everyone's thoughts with one simple statement.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto said, gently shaking the boy's hands.

"Your last names Uzumaki?" Kyosuke asked eagerly. "That's also my-"

"Why are you here?" Sasuke asked cutting off his son again.

"That doesn't concern you, Uchiha."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Then go away," Sasuke deadpanned. Kyousuke looked from Naruto to Sasuke and back again.

Naruto sighed wirily.

He could hear Sasuke's rapid heartbeat, pumping blood faster through his system.

Blood.

Naruto got up.

"I'll see you later everyone."

"You leaving already?" Sakura said, clearly surprised.

Naruto turned to Sakura. "Maybe next time."

Sakura gave him a sad smile. "Sure."

She hadn't expected Naruto's reaction nor had the others.

Five years ago, Naruto would have let out an angry out burst before fighting childishly with Sasuke.

Naruto turned on his heel and walked away. He could feel their eyes follow him out of the café.

"Didn't see that coming did you Uchiha." Shikamaru lifted up his head to see an angry glare being shot at him.

"It seems Naruto's all grown up," Ino added letting a slow smile cross her glossy lips.

Sakura sent her a sideways glance.

"Whatever." Sasuke said. He looked like he was about to attack anything that moved.

"Do you think he noticed, I mean about Kyousuke?" Hinata asked worriedly.

"Hinata's right Sasuke, maybe you should tell him." Sakura ignored the glances she received from her friends.

"Absolutely not," Sasuke cut in. Sakura merely shrugged.

"You'll have to do it sooner or later," Shikamaru added.

"That's him isn't it father?" Kyousuke said quietly, surprising everyone. "That's the man you said was my dad."

The group wasn't surprised Kyousuke knew about Narruto.

"Leave it." Sasuke stated.

There was an uncomfortable silence.

"You wouldn't mind if someone decided to keep him company?" Ino asked smoothly.

Sakura blanched at her. "Ino!" she hissed.

"What?"

"I don't care," Sasuke said in his usual monotone voice.

The girls sent worried glances towards each other.

Sakura was the first to speak. "Isn't Naruto staying with Kiba?"

"Kiba did mentioned it," Ino added. They were both disappointed when Sasuke did not even blink.

"That's all the damn mutt could talk about all week. You think I wouldn't have noticed?" Sasuke's voice held little to no enthusiasm but Neji could see the angry spark in the Uchiha's eyes.

"I want to go home," Kyousuke suddenly said.

Sasuke stared down at him.

Kyousuke sent back the same glare.

Sakura marveled at how identical they looked.

"Do you want me to take him?" Sakura asked.

"No, it's fine."

She nodded. "Bye Kyousuke."

Kyousuke smiled at her than hopped off Sasuke's lap.

Taking his hand, Sasuke lead them both to the exit.

* * *

Naruto pushed his key through the brass doorknob.

It had taken him a lot longer to reach the apartment then he thought. He had gotten lost (twice) and had been stopped multiple times by old friends and acquaintances to chat.

By the time he managed to find the apartment building it was already past six at night.

Not to mention he was starving.

The first thing he noticed was the pungent smell of whatever dinner Kiba had prepared. He had hoped the dog-lover would at least grab him a few pints of blood from the hospital where he worked.

Naruto walked into the spacious large living room, admiring the soft leather couches, the glass coffee table and the flat screen television propped up against the wall.

When he heard footsteps coming into the living room he started to voice is admiration but his voice died in his throat when he saw who had come in.

Sasuke stopped mid-step.

"Kyousuke it's time to eat," Sasuke suddenly called, not taking his eyes off Naruto.

"Be right there!" a voice called back.

Naruto blinked and Sasuke stared back.

They both stood awkwardly in the middle of the large apartment.

"What are doing here?" Naruto asked.

"I live here," Sasuke deadpanned.

Naruto nodded to himself as if understanding something.

"I must have the wrong place." Naruto turned on his heel and headed out of the door.

"Naruto!"

Funny, that sounded like Kiba.

Naruto didn't slow down his pace.

He was halfway down the hall when he heard footsteps echoing after him.

"Oi, Naruto!"

Naruto turned around to see Kiba jogging towards him.

"Where are you going?" Kiba asked breathlessly. "One minute you're standing in my living room the next minute you run out like you were burned."

"Y-you mean you live there?" asked Naruto, pointing down the hall.

Kiba gave Naruto a strange look. "Yes."

"You didn't tell me _Uchiha_ was your roommate," Naruto said angrily.

"You never asked."


	3. Party

**There Are No Such Things as Vampires**

Chapter 3…

**Party**

Naruto stared at the plate Sasuke had put in front of him. He frowned as he stole glances at the dinner plates of the other occupants at the table.

Both Kyousuke and Kiba munched happily at their dinner of juicy steak, mashed potato's and green beans while Naruto peered at his with slight fear and a hidden disgust.

He hadn't eaten human food in five years.

Sasuke glanced up from his own meal to find Naruto frowning down at his food.

He met Naruto's eyes from across the round table.

"It's not poisoned," was all he said before going back to neatly dicing his steak into little pieces.

Naruto poked his stake with his fork, sniffed it, licked it, winced at the large amount of salt on the meat, and then put his fork down.

Maybe he should have followed Haku's advice and fasted for a month before attempting to eat human food.

Sasuke glared at him from across the table. He was starting to get offended with the way Naruto was treating his cooking.

"If you don't want to eat it, then don't." Sasuke said.

Naruto returned his glare but picked up his fork again. He stabbed a green bean, all the while keeping eye contact with Sasuke, lifted it up with his mouth, bit a piece off, chewed, swishing the food in his mouth and repeated the action. He broke eye contact with Sasuke but the lurch in his stomach told he that had been a mistake.

Naruto made a gagging noise and spat the food back out.

He should have said he had already eaten.

He ran his tongue over his teeth to try to get the taste of ash out.

Could vampires throw up? Shaking his head at the thought he looked up.

Kyousuke was staring at him, his fork falling onto his plate with a loud_ clang_. Kiba's mouth dropped in shock but then the look quickly turned into that of fear as he turned to look at Sasuke.

Silence encompassed the room.

Naruto's eye's widened a little as he realized what he'd done.

"No - I - it's not, really Sasuke it's just that I-"

Sasuke abruptly got up from the dinner table and stalked off.

"- ate already," Naruto finished lamely.

"You better go after him," Kiba said.

Naruto nodded numbly, excusing himself from the table, he stiffly walked into the living room.

Almost immediately Naruto and Sasuke's voices floated into the kitchen in the form of biting remarks and sarcastic apologies, their voices growing louder with each word.

Kiba hid his discomfort by coughing, while Kyousuke calmly ate his mashed potato's ignoring the loud shouting coming from the living room.

"Why did you even come back?" Sasuke shouted.

"I'm wondering the same thing myself!" Naruto shouted back, which was followed by the loud bang of a door closing.

Sasuke re-entered the kitchen, storming around and grabbing everyone's plates despite Kiba's protest that he wasn't done. He then proceeded to wash said plates with such hostility Kiba's protests died away.

Kiba silently crept out of the room giving Kyousuke an apologetic sorry-for-leaving-you-alone-with-your-pissed-off -father-but-I'd-rather-not-get-my-ass-chewed-out-tonight-for-letting-the-reason-for-his-anger-be-our-roomate-smile, then went to hide in his room like the coward he was.

"Father," Kyousuke said softly.

Sasuke stopped mid-angry scrub to look at Kyousuke who was still sitting at the kitchen table.

"Yes?" Sasuke asked turning off the tap. Kyousuke opened his mouth to speak but whatever he was about to say was blocked out by the sound of knocking.

"Hold that thought," Sasuke said, drying off his hands with a spare rag on the counter. His anger rose as the person continued to knock obnoxiously at the door.

"What is it now," Sasuke growled, wrenching the door open. He wasn't expecting to see Ino and an annoyed Shikamaru standing in the doorway.

"Sasuke-kun!" Ino shouted throwing herself at him.

Sasuke stiffened at the contact, and then pulled away.

"Where is he!" she exclaimed loudly, peering around Sasuke's shoulder. "Kyou-chan where are you? Kee-yoh-chan!"

"Is Naruto around?" Shikamaru asked in a bored tone.

"What is it Shikamaru?"

Naruto's voice startled Sasuke, making his heart jump at his abrupt appearance. He turned to see Naruto leaning casually against the wall to his left.

He hadn't even heard Naruto enter the room. He was sure he would have seen Naruto in his peripheral vision.

Sasuke glanced at Ino and Shikamaru but neither of them seemed shocked by the Naruto's sudden appearance.

Was he imaging things?

"Naruto," Ino said. "Did you forget about your own welcome home party?"

"It was supposed to be a surprise," Shikamaru said rolling his eyes.

"Oh." Naruto said.

The welcome home party.

He'd be stuck in a room full of warm human bodies, brushing against him, dancing around him.

The sound of the blood in their veins taunting his hunger.

He needed an excuse and fast.

"I- I forgot and well and-"

Shikamaru's eyebrow slowly rose.

They were all staring at him.

"I-I mean, I will go." Naruto sighed giving Ino a weak smile. She beamed at him.

"Great!" she exclaimed, walking past Sasuke and into the apartment.

"Well we don't have all day! Change!" Ino shouted shooing Naruto away with her hands.

Naruto nodded and sped off.

Shikamaru walked in to let Sasuke close the door.

"You better change too Sasuke."

Sasuke crossed his arms.

Shikamaru and Ino shared a look.

A look that said they knew something_ he_ didn't.

"Well what did you expect -" Ino began but Shikamaru gave her a stern look.

"What Ino meant to say is, you're expected to be at the party," Shikamaru said slowly.

"Iruka and Kakashi want you there," Ino said quickly.

"No" Sasuke said.

Shikamaru sighed.

"This is so troublesome," he said running a hand through his hair.

Iruka and Kakashi were the ones who had helped Sasuke after Naruto left.

Without Iruka and Kakashi, Sasuke probably would have fallen apart.

It was of course Kakashi's idea to use that as blackmail.

Sasuke didn't say another word as he walked back into the kitchen.

"Take Naruto first," Shikamaru said, turning to Ino. "I'll stay here and see if I can get Uchiha to come."

* * *

After changing, Ino forced Naruto into her white mustang convertible, picked up Sakura, and then headed straight for the party.

They had barley gotten to the small bar and grill Iruka had rented out for Naruto's party when Sakura and Ino started bickering over something. He had tuned them out for a while but then they'd started arguing about something else - in much louder voices.

Naruto gently rubbed his temple to try to stop the splitting headache he was getting . It didn't help that he was standing right in the middle of the bickering pair. As they neared the restaurant three familiar figures approached them.

Naruto groaned when he saw who it was.

One man was completely expressionless, the second was adorning a morbid scowl and the third looked bored.

Neji, Sasuke and Shikamaru stopped directly in front of Naruto and the girls.

"I wasn't expecting to see you so soon Naruto," Neji said.

The blond made out the smell of expensive cologne on his pale skin that helped delude the smell of his blood.

"It's sort of my welcome back party," Naruto said blankly.

Neji regarded him coolly. "So it is…"

Naruto briefly wondered who was looking after Kyousuke but when he didn't see any sign of Kiba among the group he assumed he had been left behind as designated baby-sitter.

"Well isn't this a beautiful sight."

All heads turned towards the amused voice.

Naruto groaned when he saw Kakashi and Iruka standing to his right.

He knew he should have sensed their approach but he had been distracted.

They were both dressed in black suits. Iruka sporting a black shirt with a maroon tie, while Kakashi wore a white shirt that was left unbuttoned like Naruto's. He also wore his usual black mask across the bottom of his mouth, while his silver hair stuck up in its unusual angle. Naruto was surprised to see an eye patch over his eye.

Iruka hadn't changed much. He was still a tanned, good looking young male - even though he was well into his forties. He still had a long scar running over his nose and his brown eyes still held warmth.

"Naruto." Iruka smiled warmly at him pulling him into an awkward half-hug.

"Playing nice Sasuke?" Kakashi teased winking at Sasuke.

"Come on Naruto, you promised me a drink," Ino said, pulling on Naruto's arm and causing his senses to go crazy.

He breathed heavily, his pupils dilating at the feel of her hands on his skin. Ino hadn't worn any perfum and he could smell her blood on his lips.

Naruto gritted his teeth.

"I wasn't finished speaking with him," Sakura said pulling on Naruto's other arm.

Naruto froze.

Ino and Sakura glared at each other as they continued to pull.

Sakura stumbled into him from the force and he swallowed, his fangs pricking his tongue.

"I have an idea, why don't you both let go of him before you break him in half," came a feminine voice.

Ino and Sakura let go of the blond to see who had spoken.

Naruto's eyes grew wide as he stared at the stranger as if he was seeing a ghost.

He turned sort of pale for a few seconds, his thirst for blood completely forgotten.

"Haku, what are you doing here?" Naruto's voice squeaked.

"I've come to bring you back," Haku said smiling.

Everyone turned to look at Naruto. Said blond could feel sweat slide down his forehead.

He stiffened when Haku pulled him into a hug.

"You're mother isn't pleased with you," Haku whispered into Naruto's ear.


	4. Confession

**There Are No Such Things as Vampires**

Chapter 4…

**Confession **

The world hesitated, waiting patiently for Naruto to regain his composer.

Sasuke stood staring at Naruto with an unreadable expression on his face.

Neji crossed his arms, Iruka had narrowed his eyes, Sakura and Ino stared at Haku trying to decide if they should hit on him.

Kakashi was the only one who seemed amused by the whole situation.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?" Haku asked.

Naruto looked around as if he had just noticed everyone for the first time.

"Erm…yeah, Haku. This is Neji, Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura, and you already know Kakashi and Iruka." He pointed to all of them as he said their names. "Guys this is my…"

"I'm Haku, his boyfriend," said Haku, a playful smile surfacing on his face.

"_Friend_," Naruto corrected. Haku continued to smile as if he hadn't heard anything.

"I've missed you," said Haku.

"Why are you here Haku?" Naruto asked in a low voice.

"You left without saying anything."

"I told you I was leaving three days in advanced," Naruto said, finally disconnecting their conjoined hands.

All eyebrows rose when Haku smiled.

"I didn't think you were serious. If I remember correctly, you didn't get approval from the council."

Naruto stiffened - well aware that everyone was staring at him.

Haku leaned closer, having to step on his tip toes to reach Naruto's ear.

"Your mother sent me," Haku whispered, his lips brushing against Naruto's ear. "It seems Iruka failed to mention you had a so-"

_'__My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard, and their like it's better than yours, damn right it's better than yours_-!'

Haku moved away from Naruto, giving Neji an annoyed glance.

"Hello."

Everyone stared at Neji.

Shikamaru shook his head, Kakashi's eyes were twinkling, Iruka's attention was suddenly drawn to a spot on the wall, and Sakura and Ino fought down a giggle fit.

"Yes. Right now? Alright." Neji hung up, his face calm despite the embarrassing ring tone.

"What's up?" Naruto asked casually. He could hear Sasuke chewing the inside of his cheek mercilessly.

"That was Hinata. They've already reserved seats for us," Neji turned to the stoic men beside him. "Coming?"

Sasuke and Shikamaru followed Neji inside.

"We better be heading in too." Sakura suddenly said grabbed Ino by the wrist."We'll meet you inside Naruto."

"I'm hungry, anyone else hungry?" Iruka said.

Naruto wrinkled his nose, remembering the earlier incident.

"Very well," Haku said. "We can talk later."

Naruto nodded without saying anything.

The group headed inside.

As soon as he walked in Naruto was hit with the strong scent of alcohol and grilled meat. His stomach clenched when he saw the food one of the waitresses was caring, stacked high on a white plate.

They spotted the rest of the party guests sitting at the long rectangular table that had been set up in the middle of the restaurant. Naruto was happy to see it was close to the bar. He could consume a large amount of alcohol before his body started rejecting it.

There were six seats on either side, Naruto counted.

On the left were Sakura and Ino next to the already seated Hinata, and Gaara who must have arrived earlier, along with Neji.

Sasuke was the only one sitting across the table.

Naruto sat next to Sasuke (much to everyone's surprise) then Haku took a seat next to him, and Iruka and Kakashi took the last available seats.

A thin young waitress with curly black hair tied up into a messy bun came bouncing towards them with a white pad in her hands.

"Good evening ladies and gentleman my name is Lin and I'll be your waitress today, is everyone ready to order?" she asked.

Everyone ordered some sort of alcoholic drink - only Hinata and Sasuke ordered a glass of water.

Lin left, leaving them with small talk and bread sticks.

Naruto sipped his drink unhurriedly.

"Umm so Sakura and I were wondering," Ino began. Sakura glared at her. Ino gave her an innocent smile and continued, this time looking directly at Haku. "Are you a boy or girl?"

Haku licked his lips, purposely running his hand up and down Naruto's arm.

"Whatever Naruto's preference is," was the amused answer.

Iruka choked on his iced tea.

Ino smirked.

Naruto wanted to crawl under the table.

He was glad when the food finally arrived which effectively distracted everyone, but not when spicy chicken wings was placed in front of him.

"He's allergic to chicken," Haku said, handing back the plate to the waitress.

Naruto gave Haku a greateful smile. He was surprised when Haku leaned over to look on the other side of him to where Sasuke was sitting.

"Sasuke right?"

Sasuke stopped chewing to look at Haku.

"So, how long were you and Naruto together before he ditched you?" Haku asked bluntly.

Naruto froze.

'_Shut up Haku. Please just shut up_,' Naruto pleaded in his head. Kakashi had the audacity to be amused while everyone else pretended they weren't eavesdropping.

"None of your business," Sasuke quipped.

"And why not?" Haku asked.

"Because your a stranger," Shikamaru answered in a clear monotone voice.

"He's right." Naruto said.

Haku's smile disappeared.

"It doesn't matter anyway, he's mine now and -"

"I'm not yours." Naruto cut in.

"According to your mother I am," Haku sneered.

"Mother?" Sasuke asked frowning.

Sasuke had never met Naruto's Mother, in fact the only parent Sasuke had met had seen Naruto's father was at their engagement party but the older Uzumaki had left abruptly after making a few toasts.

Sasuke remembered being surprised at seeing how young he had looked, especially when he could have passed for Naruto's twin. The man also liked to wear an unhealthy amount of black even when it had been scorching outside.

"Yes, his mother the -" Haku stopped when he noticed the twin glares being sent his way by Iruka and Kakashi. He cleared his throat. "His mother gave me her full blessing to be with him."

Sasuke glanced at Naruto, but the man refused to meet his eyes.

"She gave everyone I've ever met full blessing," Naruto mumbled half-heartedly.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Which brings us back to why you're here doesn't it." Haku said suddenly angry. "You didn't want to be with me so you run back here hoping to seduce some nobody, but you can't have any of them because their not half vam-_ mrph_."

Kakashi was behind Haku with his hand firmly on his mouth.

Sasuke blinked. How had he gotten up so quickly?

"That's enough now."

Ino forced her unhinged jaw to close when Kakashi pointedly looked at her.

Sasuke suddenly felt like he was missing something very important.

Especially since everyone else at the table had stopped eating and were looking at Haku as if willing him to burst into flames.

"Behave," Kakashi said merrily, then went back to his seat.

After that everyone seemed to relax, suddenly jumping into a completely a different topic.

The conversation was light, with no one mentioned Haku's little outburst.

* * *

Sasuke had been able to escape when they started talking about Naruto's time away. He just hoped that his alcohol induced friend's didn't give anything away about Kyousuke and opening up old wounds.

"What can I get for you sir?" asked the bartender, a burly dark skinned man.

Sasuke frowned, he really shouldn't drink. He didn't want Kyousuke to see him drunk.

Plus he had this nasty habit of shouting embarrassing facts about himself when he was drunk.

He looked behind him to see Haku leaning close to Naruto's side, whispering something in his ear.

He turned back, suddenly angry.

"Rum and coke," Sasuke said before he could stop himself. The man nodded, reaching for the rum bottle stacked behind him and started making Sasuke's drink.

It was six emptied glasses later that a slightly tipsy Naruto leaned heavily against him to whisper into his ear.

"Thanks for comin' I 'preciate it," Naruto said giving Sasuke a crooked smile. Sasuke flushed, hoping Naruto would take it for how drunk he was, then turned back to frown at the newly emptied seventh glass.

"I didn' come for you I came fo' 'ruka." Sasuke slurred.

Naruto shrugged, turning back to the conversation.

"To Naruto! The best fuckin' friend anybody could ask for!" Sakura shouted raising her shot glass.

"Here! here!" Everyone shouted raising their own individual alcoholic beverages.

"Wha's wrong with you pe'ple?" Sasuke's harsh voice cut through the air making everyone grow silent.

"Sasuke?" Iruka said worriedly. Sasuke ignored him.

"How the f'ck can you all act li'e effry'thin's fine w'en it's not." Sasuke continued getting up shakily from his seat. "He's be'n gone fer fi' fu'kin years!"

"We know that Sasuke but-" Sakura began, suddenly feeling very sober.

"He lef' - He lef' me with-a god damn _son_ and non' o' you seem to give a fu'k."

Sasuke continued without noticing a particular blond that was staring at him - looking considerably paler.

"Son," Naruto choked out.

Sasuke looked down at him. "Yes son! Kyous'ke remember? Yer so st'pid not to 'ave no'iced. He even_ looks_ like you!"

The area they were sitting in got deafeningly quite.

Sasuke, however, continued to shout at the top of his lungs, his face turning a bright shade of red.

"I had a life!" Sasuke ignored Naruto's fish out of water look and continued yelling in his face, while poking him in the chest. "But you- you f'cking cowar'd, you ru'ned it." Sasuke panted heavily, the alcohol making his eyesight a little hazy. He stopped moving, the world suddenly going black.

As his body fell he felt warm arms grip him tightly to stop him from hitting the ground.


	5. Something Unexpected

**There Are No Such Things as Vampires**

Chapter 5…

**Something Unexpected **

Pale lids fluttered open to reveal unfocused eyes. Once the eyes focused however a flood of emotions, among other things resurfaced, making him slam his eyes shut again.

Sasuke took a deep breath trying to keep the nausea from building up in his stomach.

"Here."

Warm hands covered his own and wrapped his pale fingers around cool glass. They slipped a little from the moister but the warm hands made sure he had a firm hold on the glass of water. He swallowed the water eagerly. Liking how the icy liquid slid down his throat and settled his restless stomach.

When he was done, the warm hands returned to take the glass away. Sasuke reopened his eyes, noting with relief that the nausea was gone but inwardly groaning when he saw Naruto hovering over him, worry reflected in the bright blue eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Naruto asked his blue eyes searching Sasuke's as if he wanted to find something hidden in them. Sasuke kept his face blank. He couldn't let Naruto have the satisfaction in seeing him weak and exposed, especially after his uncharacteristic outburst the night before.

"Would you have stayed?" He asked in a monotone voice. Naruto stared at Sasuke like he had two heads. The dark haired man ignored him, closing his eyes, he relaxed against the couch.

Blue eyes peered down at him.

"Sasuke?"

No response, just the steady rise and fall of Sasuke's chest. Naruto shook the Uchiha's shoulders.

"Sasuke."

Still nothing. He let out an angry breath of frustrated.

"Fuck." He whispered under his breath. He didn't know Sasuke would go as far as feigning sleep to avoid talking to him. He was about to get up and crawl into his bedroom for some much needed sleep but the soft pitter patter of feet stopped him.

"Father?" a small tired voice called out.

Naruto froze. He slowly turned to see Kyousuke standing in the archway, rubbing his eyes sleepy.

"Is he okay?" Kyousuke asked his sleep deprived eyes landing on Sasuke's sleeping form on the couch. Kyousuke turned back to Naruto expecting an answer but only received a blank stare.

Naruto stared at Kyousuke, drinking in his image. Sasuke was right. Other then the pale skin Kyousuke had a haunting resemblance to him when he was younger.

"How old are you?" Naruto asked his voice cracking as if he was about cry, even if his blank expression gave nothing away.

Kyousuke looked confused for a moment but answered anyway. "I'm five and a half. I'll be six next month."

"Oh." Naruto nodded his head in grim understanding. Kyousuke walked a little closer, squirming under Naruto's unwavering gaze.

"Naruto-san?" Kyousuke asked.

"Hmm?"

"Is my father okay?"

"Kyousuke, do you know-" Naruto hesitated for a moment. Studying Kyousuke closely, he took a deep breath before starting again. "Do you know who I am?"

Kyousuke blinked rapidly. He twisted the end of his shirt nervously. "I'm not aloud to say."

"So you do know?"

Kyousuke nodded slowly.

"Why didn't he…tell me?" Naruto broke eye contact, staring at the carpet this time.

Kyousuke kept twisting the end of his shirt nervously. "I didn't think that you wanted me. You left father and me so -"

"Did Sasuke tell you that?" Naruto said angrily. Kyousuke jumped at his angry voice. The boy shook his head rapidly, making his blond locks slap his face.

Naruto's eyes widened as tears started to well up in Kyousuke's eyes. In a blink of an eye he was kneeling in front of Kyousuke his hands laid gently on Kyousuke's shoulders. If Kyousuke noticed his quick movements he didn't show his surprise.

"Hey, stop that." Naruto whispered in a soft tone. "I'm sorry."

"A-are you mad at me?" Kyousuke sniffed. Naruto felt his heart plummet.

"No of course not. Why would I be mad at you?"

Kyousuke looked down as if he was ashamed. "Because you left."

Naruto's hands shook. "Listen, me leaving was not your fault. I had to - take care of some things."

"So you won't leave again?" Kyousuke's eyes grew large with hope. Naruto bit the inside of his cheek.

"I don't know."

"Promise we will meet again then?" Kyousuke held up his little pinky.

"I promise." He said entwining their pinkies. Kyousuke mirrored his grin with great accuracy.

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep Uzumaki." A cold voice said from behind him.

"I thought you were asleep," Naruto said not bothering to turn around. He could practically feel Sasuke breathing down his neck. He stayed kneeling even when Sasuke came around him and scooped up Kyousuke into his arms.

"Goodnight!" Kyousuke called peeking over Sasuke's shoulder to give Naruto a wide grin. He kept up the grin until they disappeared around the corner. Naruto stared at the spot until his sight lost focus and became blurring.

"Goodnight, Kyousuke." He whispered.

* * *

The soft rays of the afternoon sun shone through an open window. Naruto lay sprawled, eyes closed, his arms tucked under his head trying to ignore the sound of laughter coming from the living room. His relaxed form tensed when he heard soft knock at his door.

Blue eyes snapped opened to glare openly at the door. He was just recovering from yesterdays conversation and didn't really want to be bothered.

The person opened the door without his consent, peeking their head in cautiously as if they expected to be hit by something.

They were right.

Kiba ducked back just as Naruto threw his pillow at his grinning face.

"I come in peace!" Kiba shouted. After a moment of silence the brunet appeared again. He casually walked up to Naruto's bed with one eyebrow raised.

"You okay there blondie?" Kiba grinned when Naruto scowled up at him. He leaned closer to Naruto's face, examining him with his soft brown eyes. "You look like you haven't eaten in a weeks."

Naruto frowned when he realized what Kiba meant by 'eaten'.

"I can't. Sasuke -" Naruto broke off, unsure how to finish the sentence. Kiba stood back.

"I'll take care of him," he said waving a hand. When Naruto gave him a questioning look Kiba shrugged. Naruto sighed, propping himself on one elbow.

"I suppose your right," he mumbled. He really didn't have a choice anyway, one more day and he would have drained the entire apartment complex. The thought made him shudder.

Kiba smiled and patted his knee before heading towards the door.

"Where's the best place to hunt?" Naruto asked picking lint off his shirt.

"There's a farm up north. Old man Genma has so many cows he won't notice if two or three are missing," Kiba responded without turning around. He opened the door, and closed it softly behind him.

Naruto wondered if there was any way to escape without the people in the living room noticing. He didn't have enough energy to flit out of the apartment.

There was no other choice, he had to walk out.

Sighing, he sprang out of bed, grabbed his gray hooded sweater, then with a determined huff he briskly walked out of his room. He tried to speed up his steps when he reached the living room.

Kakashi sat on the couch, his head thrown back staring at something on the ceiling. Iruka sat next to him keeping up polite conversation with Sasuke who sat across from them on a love seat.

Neji was playing chess with Kyousuke on the glass coffee table, while Kiba and Shikamaru watched television. All of them looked at him the moment he walked into the living room. He didn't stop. He didn't think he would have been able to even _leave_ if he stopped. He just continued walking.

"Where you going?" Kakashi yelled after him. The room had grown silent. Sasuke pretended not to notice and offered Iruka more tea.

"Out." Came the curt answer. A second later the door opened then banged close.

"I see." Kakashi said smiling in understanding.

* * *

Naruto stared down at the cow carcass, nudging it with his foot. He wrinkled his nose when the dead animal's head rolled, fixing it's glazed eyes directly at him. He had made sure to drain its entire body, then rip the stomach open to make it look like a wild animal had gotten to it.

He let out a satisfied sigh, patting his full stomach. It was nothing like human blood but it would have to do until he got back to his coven. At the thought of his coven his stomach gave an uncomfortable lurch.

Naruto turned his back to the dead cow, looking up at the night sky. The clouds where hovering over the moon, allowing him little light. He ran a tongue over his fangs, wincing when they pierced the end of his tongue. It would be at least a half hour before they receded. The clouds lazily moved out of the way, allowing the moon to bath the field in a soft milky glow. Taking that as his cue, Naruto flitted across the wide field, moving as nothing but a blur through the night.

The field gave way to the forest, his leg muscles tensed as he sprang into the trees. Hoping from branch to branch like a ninja, he increased his speed. If he ran fast enough he could make it back at the apartment before ten.

Naruto was halfway home when he realized he was being followed. The person wasn't even hiding their presence either. He smirked when the sharp scent of roses and peppermint reached his nose. He dropped from the tree he was standing on and let his body melt into the shadows.

"Come out Haku. I could smell you from twenty feet away," Naruto said, leaning against a thick tree. Haku appeared from the other side of the tree, frowning.

"How do you do that?" Haku asked annoyed. Naruto shrugged, moving away from the tree when Haku moved closer to him. The brunet's frown deepened.

"I think it's time you told me why you're here." Naruto stated as politely as he could.

"Well if you must know," Haku drawled lazily. "You're mother is getting paranoid about Orochimaru."

Naruto snorted. "Old new."

Haku glared at him. "It's gotten worse Naruto. Ever since you ran away-"

Naruto unfolded his arms, his shoulders tensing as if he were ready to strike. "I did not run away. I told mother I was going to look for a mate-"

"Which you still haven't accomplished yet." Haku cut in angrily.

"I'm doing my best." Naruto looked away, his jaw clenching and unclenching rapidly.

Haku cleared his throat, taking on the strict condescending tone he used when addressing someone with a lower ranking in the coven.

"It's Vampire law." He looked up at the moon, feeling Naruto watching him intently. "You have to be married by the next full moon. That's less than a week away. Orochimaru has the right to challenge you to the throne if you fail to produce an heir."

"I know the law!" Naruto shouted. He took a deep breathe, trying to control the anger that surged through his chest.

If the whole entire coven depended on him getting married and having a baby then he wasn't so sure he wanted to be next in line.

He inwardly scolded himself, banishing the thoughts immediately.

"No, I don't think you do Naruto or you'd have agreed to marry me," Haku growled.

Naruto winced, knowing Haku was taking his going to find a mate as a personal insult. He didn't understand why Haku had chosen him as a mate. With his looks he could have had his pick out of all the males and females he wanted.

Naruto sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I need more time."

Haku shook his head. "You've run out of time. You've already wasted time trying to impress _human_s." Haku spat the last word. "The only thing that matters is your half blood son. If we could just kidnap him then-"

In the next instant Naruto had Haku pinned against the tree with his elbow digging into Haku's throat. "If you even touch a hair on his head so help me I will send you back to my mpther _piece _by _piece_."

Above them a deep rumble of thunder sounded. As lightning flashed across the dark sky it illuminated Naruto's angry face and made him look even more menacing.

Haku didn't so much as blink. He calmly pried Naruto's elbow off his throat.

"I'll try to buy you as much time as I can," Haku said in a calm monotone voice. He hid his trembling hand behind his back. "In the meantime I suggest you tell that _human_ about our situation."

The blond watched silently as Haku stepped away from him and melted into the shadows, disappearing with the soft breeze that blew past him. He stared at the spot for a few seconds, suddenly coming to a sad realization.

Haku was an easy escape. All his problems would be solved in an instant if he would just accept Haku's marriage proposal.

Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose. Perhaps he would have to break Kyousuke's promise after all.

Sighing, Naruto started to flit through the forest just as the heavens opened to spray rain over the valley.

It was about time Sasuke learned the truth.

* * *

The rain pounded against the windows, as the wind howled, Sasuke shot up in his bed, a strange sense of foreboding settling over him. He got out of bed, feeling the strangest urge to go to the living room.

It was like he was being pulled there by some unknown force. He exited his bedroom, not bothering to close the door behind him. The living room was where he needed to be. It was like an itch he needed to scratch.

Sasuke squinted against the darkness, groping around for a source of light. There was a flash of lightning that was soon followed by an earth shattering boom of thunder. He felt his teeth rattle from the sound but otherwise ignored it. He flicked the light on, his eyes roaming around the living room until he found a figure sitting on the sofa.

Sasuke stepped further into the living room, surprised to see Naruto. He was about to spit out an insult at the blond but Naruto suddenly looked up. Sasuke froze when he saw the blond's appearance.

Naruto's once shiny blue eyes were now gleaming bright red. He looked deathly pale, making his yellow hair stand out. His plump pink mouth was slightly parted. Sasuke took in a big intake of breath as he spotted two fangs hanging like stalactites from his mouth.

"What- " Sasuke's voice trembled. He was unable to say anything.

The blond was suddenly up and less then a foot in front of him. Sasuke swallowed back the bile that had gathered in his throat.

He hadn't even seen Naruto stand up.

How was that possible? Naruto took a slow step towards him and Sasuke unconsciously stepped back.

"Don't be afraid," Naruto said. Sasuke's heart beat escalated.

Naruto took another step forward but this time Sasuke stood frozen, his heart threatening to jump out of his chest. He wasn't sure how he was able to hear Naruto over its pounding rhythm.

"Sasuke, there's something I have to tell you."


	6. This Is How They Met

**There Are No Such Things as Vampires**

Chapter 6…

**This is How They Met **

"What kind of prank is this?" Sasuke whispered.

Naruto made no move to approach him, almost as if he knew any movement could scare him away.

His red eyes searched Sasuke's for a moment before his lips parted.

"Sit down," Naruto said even though Sasuke had already started sinking into the armchair.

Naruto cleared his throat, amazed at how Sasuke had suddenly become calm. Though he did look like he would faint at any moment with how pale he had gotten.

"I'll tell you everything from the beginning. Starting from the first moment we met…" Naruto began.

The rain sprayed across the windows as Sasuke's heart started pounding achingly across his chest as the Vampire dived into a tale he knew well.

* * *

"…and I was like, _eww_ no I don't like Shikamaru like that. And she has the _balls_ to accuse _me _of making a move on him. What a bitch huh?" Ino said turning to face her friend. Sakura could only yawn and nod her head as Ino continued to ramble on.

It was early Monday morning as Ino and Sakura walked down the crowded halls of Saber high school.

Ino took a sip of her coffee before flipping her long blonde hair.

"I mean just because she's like, Gaara's sister doesn't mean she like, has to be a total - " when Ino trailed off Sakura couldn't help but stop to stare at her. Never in her whole life had Ino been at a loss for words. But now her best friend stood in the middle of the hall gaping at something in front of her.

"What?" Sakura asked as she followed Ino's shocked eyes. Green eyes went wide as she saw in the corner, leaning only a few lockers away from her the most beautiful boy she'd ever seen.

"Oh my -" Ino began

" - god," Sakura finished.

"It's finally happened, the worlds ended and I went to heaven," Ino said nodding her head.

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Let's get to the bottom of this," she mumbled pulling on Ino's sleeve. The blonde let out a small excited squeak before following a determined Sakura.

Sasuke let out a sound of relief when the group of girls that had surrounded him where rushing away from him towards some guy leaning against a set of lockers.

He scowled, realized his locker was next to the growing crowd. Sighing loudly, Sasuke adjusted the strap of his pack back and walked to his locker.

It took several moments of pushing and shoving for him to appear in the middle of the circle.

Sasuke froze.

The guy was quite possibly the most beautiful human being he had ever seen. He was comfortable enough with his own masculinity to admit that.

The blond beauty grinned at him.

"Hi," the boy said.

Sasuke stopped glaring long enough to remember why exactly he was there.

"Move," Sasuke said schooling his face into a mask of annoyance. The boy lost smirked.

"Jealous?" he asked.

Sasuke smirked, glancing at the drooling girls with heart shapes shinning in their eyes. "Hardly."

Naruto scowled. He had a feeling he and the new kid wouldn't get along.

Sasuke turned to open his locker, his new found dislike already being pushed to the back of his mind as he remembered he still didn't have gym socks.

Over the course of the day (to his grave annoyance) Sasuke found himself repeatedly coming face to face with the blond.

They had of course, swapped insults, bumped into each other by 'accident', tripped each other by 'accident', and also 'accidentally' closed each other's lockers resulting in a few bruised fingers and yelps of pain.

What unnerved Sasuke about the whole thing was the fact that he started to actually…_enjoy_ fighting with the blond. The kid was remarkably unpredictable. He was also a fast learner and quick with his comebacks and he never once backed downed.


	7. This Is How They Fell In Love

**There Are No Such Things as Vampires**

Chapter 7…

**This Is How They Fell Apart  
**

"Partners," Iruka said cheerfully.

Sasuke idly wondered how anyone could be so cheerful when it was so damn hot outside.

He was glad they only had two months of school left.

He chanced a glance in front of him at Naruto.

Sasuke frowned, he and Naruto had not been on good terms lately but he was seriously starting to think the blond hated him.

"For your next history project, I want you to work in pairs," Iruka continued bringing Naruto back to reality. Excited whispered erupted through the class room. "And I've taken the liberty of choosing for you." The whispers gave way to groans.

"Alright," Iruka flipped through his teacher's grading book. Everyone held their breath. "Miss Haruno and Miss Hyuuga." A shy dark haired girl lowered herself in her seat as Sakura frowned in her direction. "Mr. Inzuka and Mr. Nara." Kiba grinned, while Shikamaru continued to doze off in his seat. "Mr. Uzumaki and Mr. Uchiha."

"What!" A cry of outraged rang though the class.

Iruka faltered and sent Naruto a stern look.

Everyone turned to stare at the blond.

"Objection!"

"Over ruled," Iruka quipped. He continued down the list of names.

Naruto hit his head on his desk several times.

Was the whole world conspiring against him?

Yes, yes it was, Naruto decided.

He didn't need to look to know Sasuke was giving him a dark menacing glare.

* * *

After class Naruto found himself face to face with none other than the ice prince himself.

"Yes?" Naruto said warily.

"You're house or my house?" Sasuke asked in his usual monotone voice.

Naruto stiffened at the suggestive words, but quickly shook his head to banish the thoughts.

Especially if they involved Uchiha.

"Sorry Uchiha, can't work tonight. I have track practice."

"Since when did you join track?" Sasuke asked crossing his arms.

"Since now," Naruto quipped walking past Sasuke to head to the locker room.

* * *

XxXx Two weeks Later xXxX

"I want to join the track team," Sasuke declared in a loud voice. He stood up straight; arms crossed, a smirk on his face, his midnight eyes burrowing into their wide ones.

Every single male and female on the track team (excluding Naruto) couldn't help but stare.

Gai placed a large hand on Sasuke's shoulders. "Sorry lad try-outs are over. I heard the cheer-leading team has an opening though."

Few of the runners snickered.

Sasuke kept his face impassive keeping his eyes trained on Gai.

"I would like to try-out," Sasuke said tonelessly.

"Try-outs are over. Maybe next year ki-"

"If I race your fastest runner and win, will you let me join?" Sasuke cut in quickly.

Gai gazed at the brunet, his eyebrow twitching as Sasuke's glare intensified ten-folds.

"Fine," Gai sighed in defeat, hanging his head.

"UZUMAKI!"

Naruto looked up from where he had been stretching on the ground.

"Coach?"

"Princess over here wants to race you. Show him what real athletes can do!" Gai shouted slapping Sasuke on the back.

Naruto's eyes snapped to where Sasuke stood.

He slowly stood up from the ground and dusted his shorts off.

"Right."

They both made there way to the starting line.

Neither made eye contact as they knelt on the ground.

Gai raised his arm.

"On the mark."

They both dropped down into crouching positions.

"Get set."

Their backs slowly rose, looking as if they were ready to spring forward.

"Go!" Gai shouted his arm slicing through the air.

As soon as the word left his lips Naruto's feet left the ground, speeding down the track field. He pumped his arms and legs and felt himself moving fluidly down the long stretch of path. He could hear Sasuke running behind him.

The blond felt a smile tug on his lips. There was no way the bastard could out run him.

Feeling confident, he decided to speed up to finish off his opponent quickly. However, as they made the left turn, he saw a streak of dark hair whiz past him. Sasuke turned his head and smirked at Naruto.

Letting out a low growl of annoyance, Naruto instantly sped up. How the hell had he caught up so quickly? Sasuke was steadily growing further away. His legs almost resembled a blur with how fast he was moving.

Naruto stared at the back of his black shirt. He willed himself to go faster but he couldn't get within four feet of the kid.

He refused to use his preternatural powers as an advantage.

He'd rather lose then cheat.

Sasuke ran past the finish line, closely followed by Naruto. They halted right in front of the gaping audience, trying to catch their breath.

Gai stood absolutely still, staring at Sasuke with an unreadable expression.

"Coach?" Neji asked worriedly, stepping out of the crowd of shocked students.

"Where have you been all my life?" Gai said, his eyes twinkling with delight as he placed a meaty hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Hyuuga!"

"Yes coach?" Neji answered in a board tone.

"Get our newest member a uniform."

A smirk appeared on Sasuke's face but as quickly as it had come it disappeared when he saw the angry glare he was receiving from Naruto.

"Can I talk to you?"

Naruto didn't wait for Sasuke's to reply. He grabbed Sasuke's wrist, pulling away from the crowd of admirers. When they reached the bleachers Naruto released Sasuke's wrist which by now was starting to turn red from how hard he had been holding it.

Naruto swiveled around to face the confused brunet.

"What the fuck was that?" he snapped.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sasuke deadpanned.

"You can't just join the track team on a whim!" Naruto shouted.

"Why not, you did." Sasuke spoke with pure accusation in his voice. "I won my right to be here."

Naruto's muscles tensed as if he was about to fight back but they slowly deflated.

"I guess your right," Naruto mumbled unable to hold back the look of disdain.

Sasuke shrugged.

"Hn."

Naruto's eye twitched.

"Welcome to the team," Naruto said holding out his hand."It won't bite you."

Sasuke looked at the offered hand and hesitantly shook it.

* * *

XxXxXx One month later xXxXxX

Sasuke backed away from his locker as a waterfall of pink and white love letters spilled out onto the tiled floor. A few small packaged and gift wrapped boxes made up the pile, as well as heart shaped boxes.

Each one had his name written on top.

He sighed heavily, noticing a few students starring bug eyed at the large load, as well as snickering as he attempted to stuff everything back into his locker.

Sasuke felt like banging his head against the locker.

Unfortunately for him Naruto's loud and obnoxious behavior had scared half the female population back to him.

'_It's been a month. You'd think they'd-_' Sasuke's thoughts where interrupted by a rough smack to the shoulder. He gritted his teeth from the sting and was about to unleash his unholy temper on who ever dared to hit him when he was met with bright blue eyes shinning with mischief.

Sasuke scowled.

"What's up Uchiha!?" The blond shouted grinning at Sasuke and leaning casually against the lockers.

Sasuke merely nodded in response. Ever since Sasuke joined the track team they had been on oddly good terms.

"Listen, I feel like we got off on the wrong foot and well…" Naruto trailed off, scratching the back of his head. Naruto heaved a big fake sigh, offering Sasuke a kind smile. "I'm sorry for acting like such a jerk and an idiot sometimes."

Sasuke could only stare at the blond, his blank gaze giving away nothing.

"Apology accepted."

Naruto's mouth twitched, he'd been expecting an apology too but he brushed it off as something Sasuke wasn't capable of.

"Great!" Naruto grinned and shoved a bright orange piece of paper in Sasuke's hand, all the while keeping that infuriating smile on his face. "I want you there tonight, I won't take no for an answer."

Sasuke decided to humor the blond and read the words on the paper.

**KONOHA SUPERSTAR**

**Battle of the bands.**

**COME TONIGHT TO SEE THE GREAT PERFORMANCE OF:**

**_Nin-JA_, _Backwards Replay_, and _Set and Release._**

**Starting from 6-10 PM right here at Saber high school Auditorium!**

**Student IDs must be presented for admission.**

Sasuke looked back up at the blond, one elegant eyebrow arched.

"I'll see if I can make it," Sasuke said dryly. Naruto pushed off the locker, grinning again while walking backwards.

"I'll look for you in the crowd!" Naruto yelled, then turned and swiftly walked down the hall.

* * *

XxXx Next Day xXxX

"You didn't come last night."

Sasuke felt the urge to roll his eyes as he turned to see a pouting Naruto.

"I didn't have time," Sasuke replied blandly.

"Right," Naruto said sarcastically. There was a tense silence as Sasuke pointedly ignored Naruto and stuffed his backpack with the materials necessary for his first period class, which he had with the blond idiot. He was about to turn and walk away when an arm blocked his exit. He glared at the arm, and then followed it to glare at Naruto.

"I really wanted you to come." Naruto suddenly spoke up.

Sasuke was actually at a loss of words.

"Why?" he managed to say, hating how it came out as nothing but a whisper.

Naruto grinned.

"So we can bond and become friends of course!" he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Sorry," Sasuke said thought unconvincingly.

Naruto's smile didn't waver.

Sasuke inwardly sighed, looking back into his blue eyes. "Now move."

Naruto rolled his eyes but stepped back.

* * *

Xx Three Weeks Later xX

Naruto mentally patted himself on the back when he made it to school on time the next day. He walked through the front gate with an extra bounce in his step.

The sun shone high and the blue birds were singing.

Naruto could feel a grin engulf his face when he spotted Sasuke in front of the metal doors at the school entrance, looking like he didn't give a shit about the world.

"Sasuke!" Naruto screamed catching the attention of the shorter boy.

Sasuke glanced boredly at him then pushed off the wall with his left leg and walked away, leaving a confused, flustered blond behind. Naruto stuffed his hands into his pockets and made his way inside. When he passed by Sasuke on the way to his locker, the brunet didn't so much as look up when Naruto called his name. '_So much for a happy morning_.'

"What's his problem," Naruto grumbled, stuffing his jacket in his locker.

"A_hem_," an annoyed voice said from beside him. Naruto sighed deeply when he recognized who it belonged to. He turned to see short glossy pink hair and equally glossy pink lips pursing at him.

"Yes?" Naruto quirked up an eyebrow when Sakura glared at him.

"Where were you last night?" She demanded.

"What?" Naruto asked blinking innocently. "What do you mean where was I?"

Sakura looked like she was about to explode but she clicked her tongue instead. "We had a date you idiot, where the hell where you?"

"At practice," Naruto replied uncomfortably. He mentally kicked himself for forgetting their date. He and Sasuke had gotten into heated competition.

It started with Naruto successfully beating Sasuke in a race to see who could do the most push-ups. After that Sasuke wouldn't stop until he beat Naruto. The blond had rolled his eyes but had reluctantly complied, in the end he had just let Sasuke win so they could both go home.

Sakura sighed, avoiding Naruto's confused blue eyes. "I don't think this is going to work out Naruto."

"You're breaking up with me?" Naruto said stiffly. His morning was suddenly turning into the one from hell. Sakura put a hand on his shoulder, offering him a sad smile.

"This is the third time you've ditched me. I think we were better off as friends."

Naruto nodded numbly, unable to meet her eye. Sakura studied his face for a while, seeming satisfied with what she saw she turned on her heel and left.

The rest of the day only got worse. Sasuke still continued to ignore Naruto.

The blond by now wanted to bash Sasuke's head into something. He couldn't help but notice that Sasuke's attitude had lightened up a little when Ino blabbed to the whole entire class that Naruto and Sakura where no longer an item.

By the end of the day Naruto was in the worse mood he had ever been. He decided to skip track and went in search for something to vent his anger out on.

He passed the office and headed towards a narrow hallway lined up by lockers, finally reaching the door that read **MUSIC ROOM** and opened it.

Naruto approached the grand piano, watching the light streaming out of the window to illuminate it and give it an enchanted look, as if heaven had put a spot light on it. He sat down on the black piano bench and settled himself into position. He lightly touched the white keys before his fingers went dancing across them in familiar scales.

He was so into his music he didn't notice the door open and a dark handsome figure walking towards him.

The song ended, as did the last of Naruto's anger. He almost jumped out of his seat when he heard loud clapping from beside him.

Naruto quickly averted his eyes when he saw that all Sasuke was wearing was a loose white tank top and black basketball shorts. It didn't help that his face was slightly flushed and his body glistened with sweat.

"Why weren't you at practice?" Sasuke asked, slipping back into the emotionless mask. Naruto nosily got off the bench, making a bee-line for the door. He didn't need this right now. Sasuke put a firm hand on Naruto's shoulder. He frowned when the blond seemed to stiffen at his touch.

"What, you finally decide that I exist?" Naruto asked harshly. He pulled away from Sasuke's hand but the Uchiha held on. Naruto's anger came out all at once.

"What the hell is you're problem Uchiha!" Naruto shouted. He was surprised when Sasuke's perfect mask broke and a hurt and angry Sasuke was glaring at him.

"You are!"

Naruto stared at him.

"You!" Sasuke pushed him, all the anger and frustration he felt since the first day he met the blond letting loose. "All fucking day and night all I think about is you!"

Shove.

"I go to class and there you are!"

Shove.

"And no matter what I do I can't seem to stop thinking about you. I'm doing everything I can to get your attention and you just brush me off or treat it as a joke!"

"Sasuke…" Naruto reached out a hand to touch Sasuke's arm but he flinched away.

Sasuke held up his arm, slowly backing away from the blond. "Don't."

Naruto blinked at him, stunned. Then his face melted into a soft smile. Sasuke looked away quickly but was unable to hide the blush.

"Che, bastard," Naruto muttered grabbing Sasuke's wrist before he could pull away. He dragged Sasuke into a warm embrace, holding onto his wrist while slipping a hand around his waist. In the meantime Sasuke's blush intensified. "Go out with me?"

"Okay."

Sasuke breathed, trying to ignore the way his heart pounded when Naruto's face lit up. Their lips met to what was the start of a long sensual kiss.

"Naruto."

"Hmmm?"

Sasuke buried his face into Naruto's shoulder, too embarrassed to meet the blond's eye.

"Would you hate me if I told you I've fallen in love with you?"

Naruto chuckled. "Why, is that a bad thing?"

"No," Sasuke said slowly.

"Good, because I'm in love with you too," Naruto pulled away to lightly press his lips against Sasuke's.

* * *

XxXxXx Two Years Later xXxXxX

Sasuke stepped out of his sleek black car, narrowing his eyes at the moonless sky and tightening his hand on the thorn-less rose in his hand he had picked it from his mother's garden on a whim.

Sasuke couldn't believe it had been two years since he and Naruto became an official couple. Smiling softly to himself he headed inside.

He arrived in the club just as a band was finishing up.

His heart skipped a beat.

For a second he thought Naruto had already preformed.

Then the stage suddenly went dark.

Sasuke's ears perked up when he heard the familiar sounds of someone setting up on stage. He quickly walked down to the front where Sakura and Ino were seated with a seat reserved for him in the middle. Holding back a cringe, Sasuke settled himself the two excited girls.

"Hey how you doin' tonight!?"

Hearing Naruto's voice suddenly emanate from the darkness made everyone grow silent. A random spot light came on right where the blond was standing. The whole entire audience burst into cheers and whoops.

"He looks _amazing_!" Sasuke heard Sakura scream. Her voice was filled with awe and admiration.

Naruto was clad in form fitting leather pants. Sasuke blushed at the bulge that could be made out but it quickly went away as he surveyed the rest of his body. He also wore a midnight colored silky dress shirt that was half-way unbuttoned to show off a toned tanned chest. His blue eyes glimmered in the bright stage lights which had been turned on all the way.

"We are _Set _and _Release_, the last and sexiest," Naruto winked "…performance of tonight. Now." Naruto leaned forward, a smile taking over his face.

"Are you ready to rock!?"

Naruto grinned when the crowd broke out in loud cheers and whistles.

The spotlight expanded until it revealed the rest of the band members. He recognized the red head named Gaara, whom they met at the University, behind a drum set. While Kiba stood at the opposite end of Naruto with a base strapped onto his shoulders.

Sasuke felt his heart beat quicken along with fast beats of a song that blasted out of the giant speakers above the stage.

Naruto's voice vibrated along with the music. "_The world would be a lonely place_…"

Sasuke almost held in his breath when the blond's voice reached his ears. He wasn't the best singer in the world but he could hold a melody and controlled his breathing like someone who had been singing all his life. His voice was loud and sort of nasally but not annoying.

"_Without the one that puts a smile on your face. So hold me 'til the sun burns out. I won't be lonely when I'm down_," Naruto sang softly.

Kiba joined in. Singing backup as they ripped through the chorus, his voice a lot rougher and deeper than Naruto's. "_'Cause I've got you. To make me feel stronger. When the days are rough and an hour seems much longer_."

"_I never doubted you at all_," Kiba sung, taking over the second verse. "_If the stars collide, will you stand by and watch them fall_?"

"_By and watch them fall_." Naruto sang in the background.

"_So hold me 'til the sky is clear_," Kiba continued, smiling. "_And whisper words of love right into my ear_."

Kiba dived into the chorus again with Naruto backing him up. "_'Cause I've got you to make me feel stronger. When the days are rough and an hour seems much longer_.

The stage lights flashed across the audience in reds and blues. It was almost like a rock concert. Sasuke quickly noticed that he was only one that wasn't standing up and jamming along with the band.

"Yeah! _When I've got you_. Oh!_ To make me feel better. When the nights are long they'll be easier together_."

When the song faded off Sakura and Ino had become horse and Sasuke felt as if he was going to melt.

The crowd let out ear splattering screams and cheers. One girl went as far as throwing her bra at Naruto.

Sasuke kissed the rose in his hand before throwing it on stage. He didn't hold back a smile when Naruto caught it. The blonds' gaze never left his. He bowed to the crowd along with his signature grin.

Naruto grabbed his microphone again. Sasuke narrowed his eyes suspiciously when the blond purposely avoided meeting his eyes. "Now, before we go tonight, I'd like to introduce all of you to the love of my life, Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke froze, squinting when a bright beam of light fell on him. He put a hand over his eyes to lessen the blinding effect.

"Come on up here," Naruto called.

Sasuke glared at Naruto, promising death. But he did as he was told and made his way to the stage, taking his sweet time walking up the steps to the stage. Naruto immediately pounced on him, kissing his lips to stop any questions Sasuke might have. Naruto removed the microphone from its holder, holding Sasuke's left hand in his.

"Sasuke, from the moment I saw you I knew that my life would change dramatically." Naruto chuckled to himself as Sasuke rolled his eyes. "We've been together for two year now, and I'm still in total awe of how you put up with me. For our anniversary and I didn't know how to convey how much I loved you, and how much that I cared for you than this."

Sasuke stared as Naruto got down on one knee. His hand trembled as he looked deeply into the glittering blue orbs of his lover. Naruto reached into his pocket and produced a white box, though Sasuke marveled at how he hadn't seen the lump with how tight Naruto's pants were. He decided he didn't care. Naruto slowly opened the white ring box to reveal a beautiful gold ring with large circular diamonds embedded into the band.

"Will you marry me?" Naruto asked with a soft but fearful smile. The crowd lapsed into tense silence. Sasuke didn't notice since his heart beat had drowned out all noise the moment Naruto had dropped down on one knee. Sasuke nodded.

"Of course idoit, someone has to look after you," Sasuke said smirking. Naruto slid the diamond ring onto fourth finger of Sasuke's left hand. He slowly stood up taking the raven haired teen into his arms.

"I love you," Sasuke whispered as one last tear sliding down his cheek. Naruto crushed him against his chest. Sasuke squeezed back.

"I love you too," Naruto whispered kissing Sasuke lightly on the cheek.

The crowd went into a frenzy of cheers.

In all the excitement Naruto didn't notice the dark figure staring at him near the exit door. The figure then growled before pushing the exit door open and heading into the moonless night.


	8. This Is How They Fell Apart

**There Are No Such Things as Vampires**

Chapter 8…

**This is how they fell apart**

Sasuke adjusted his silver tie, chewing excessively on the inside of his cheek while he tried to hold back the sudden wave of nausea.

Looking into the reflection of the full length mirror he stood in front of, he saw Naruto approaching from behind him.

"You look fine," the blond man said softly, encircling his arms around Sasuke's waist. He was already dressed to impress with his neatly pressed white slacks and black turtle neck and unbuttoned white blazer.

"How can you be so calm?" Sasuke asked, smoothing down the black vest he wore over his white button up shirt. The silver tie he was having a hard time with was tucked inside the vest. Unlike Naruto, he wore loose black slacks that were specifically fitted for his small frame. Naruto frowned, causing Sasuke to let out a noise that sounded suspiciously like a long suffering sigh.

"Sorry," he mumbled, avoiding the searching blue eyes. He started to readjust his tie again.

"Come here," the blond growled. He twisted Sasuke around in his arm and grabbed a hold of the stubborn tie and started working on it.

"There," Naruto said when he was done. At Sasuke's silence he grinned. "You'll be fine."

* * *

The sound of a cane echoed through the normally busy castle corridor. The old man's grip tightened over the round top as he approached the brunet man kneeling in front of a large dog.

"Danzou-sama." The man didn't bother to look up, too engrossed in his rubbing of the beast's over sized neck, his entire hand disappearing in the shaggy fur.

Danzou's lips pressed together in disapproval.

"Good morning Kiba-kun," the old man said inclining his head slowly. No matter how much he despised the lower ranking Vampire, Kiba was one of The Prince's best friend and body guard, going everywhere The Prince went like an obedient dog.

So by default that made him a higher rank than Danzou.

Kiba stood up, making the white beast whine at the loss of contact.

The brunet shifted uncomfortably for a few seconds and was grateful when Danzou broke the silence.

"The King has already left for Prince Naruto's engagement party then?" Danzou asked without a hint of curiosity in his question. He didn't want to sound too eager after all. "It's too bad her majesty is too ill to go."

Kiba nodded, absently petting his dog again. He didn't have to lean down to even scratch behind its ears.

He smiled when he earned a growl of approval.

"Yeah, I should be going soon too," Kiba said. He gave Danzou a one handed wave while he grabbed the dog's collar with the other.

As soon as they disappeared, Danzou turned around to face a kneeling hooded figure on the floor that had appeared just when Kiba had gone from view.

"Sai, you know what to do."

"Yes."

The hooded man nodded once, and then disappeared in a flash of a dark shadow.

* * *

Sasuke sighed as the last of the guests finally piled out of the house.

It hadn't been bad enough that they had just gone through eight hours of what was more like a family reunion then an engagement party - but everyone had insisted they go back to the couple's home afterward.

Making his way to the bedroom, he started discarding his tie, vest and shirt. When he entered, Naruto was already siting on the bed, untying his shoes.

"See, that wasn't so bad," Naruto whispered, leaning up to claim a kiss when Sasuke got close.

Sasuke smirked, pulling away slightly.

"You're right it wasn't." The brunet slowly began to unbutton Naruto's shirt. "But you're going to pay for making me go through that."

Naruto let out a low hiss as Sasuke attached himself to his collarbone. He slowly lowered himself onto the mattress, allowing Sasuke to straddle him.

"This is what you call punishment. _Ah_."

"Shut up. _Mmm_."

"Sasu - Oh God not tha - _ah._"

"I - _nngh _- said. _Oh_. Shut up."

* * *

Naruto groaned, staring at the large stack of paper's taking over his desk.

He needed to hurry up and finish all his paper work.

Looking at his watch he winced. He was meeting Sasuke later to go shopping with the wedding planner for the finial preparations in twenty minutes. He smiled at the small framed photo of Sasuke that sat on the corner of his desk, and then turned to glare back at the towering pile of paper.

'_Why did I decide to be a lawyer again_?' Naruto thought as he plucked a large envelope from the pile.

Naruto froze mid-way of opening it because he heard a low scuttling noise that sounded like marbles rolling onto the ground, and then a strange waft of peppermint and wet grass filled his office.

Naruto looked up, his blue eyes zeroing in on the flicker of a shadow that shouldn't have existed in the brightly lit room.

The blond's eyebrows rose, while am amused smile overtook his features. Setting the envelope down, he leaned back in his comfortable leather chair, turning slightly to face the right wall of his office.

"Sai."

A figure seemed to materialize from the shadow that had been stamped on the wall of his office.

A handsome pale man bowed slightly.

"Good evening your highness."

"Good evening," Naruto replied smoothly. "What are you doing here?"

Sai gave him a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "You've been away from home for a long time my Prince."

Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "I thought about visiting after me and Sasuke settled down a bit."

"It's time your highness."

Naruto blinked. "Time for…?"

"Time for you to take your rightful place on the throne."

"What!?" Naruto shouted. He stared at the man incredulously. Sai's smile didn't falter.

"You're father's reign is coming to an end," he explained. "It's time for him to train you." Naruto continued to gape at him. Hadn't he just seen his father at the engagement party? "War has broken out. You're uncle has the right to fight for the throne if you don't appear and claim it."

"But my father didn't say anything. He would have told -"

"He didn't want to worry you. The King thought he could handle it on his own but at the moment he holds absolutely no power because his heir is absent."

The words hit every nerve in the Naruto's body. His heart beat widely as his eyes searched for any sign that the Sai was lying.

"But-"

"I was sent by the council to come retrieve you," Sai pressed. To an ordinary person the tone would have sounded calm but Naruto knew better. He momentarily recovered from his shock enough to ask a question.

"W-why can't Orochimaru take over?"

Sai's smile disappeared and he regarded Naruto with a blank stare.

"Orochimaru is unstable and unpredictable. He'll lead the coven into chaos."

"But-"

"The entire council requests that you immediately pack your belongings and return to the castle," Sai cut in curtly.

"What?" Naruto exclaimed for the second time that night. "I can't just leave. I'm getting married in two weeks."

"Your loyalty to your family comes first."

Naruto stiffened as the first words in his oath echoed through his head.

'_The clan always comes first_. _I shall never leave my clan to danger_. _If I fail to protect my family I shall perish with the rightful judgment_.'

"What about Sasuke?" he asked warily.

"He'll have to stay behind."

"Why can't he come?"

Sai watched him closely.

"Our rules do not permit it Prince. Either you turn him into a half-vampire or you leave."

Naruto paled, shaking his head rapidly. "No."

"I'll give you three days to inform your fiancé. Be ready at sundown on the third day."

Naruto nodded numbly.

* * *

On the last night, Sasuke came home to a sulking Naruto, sitting in the middle of the couch and staring at his hands.

Naruto had been acting strand for three straight days. He had failed to meet Sasuke's eyes on more than one occasion and had been acting extremely jumpy. He thought the blond was just nervous about the wedding but when he asked, Naruto just brushed it off as stress from work.

Something was definitely going on.

Naruto's face was devoid of emotion but his blue eyes darted nervously at Sasuke from his seat before darting back at his hands. Sasuke froze when he saw the luggage at the base of the couch next to Naruto's leg.

"Are you going somewhere?" Sasuke asked, closing the door behind him.

Naruto didn't look into his eyes.

He couldn't.

Swallowing the large lump in his throat, he looked up into Sasuke's awaiting obsidian orbs.

"My father's sick."

Sasuke gave him a blank look.

"He was fine three days ago," Sasuke said removing his jacket. He could feel the blond's eyes follow his back as he went to hang it up in the hall closet.

When he turned around Naruto's eyes lowered.

"He - uh." Naruto took a breath. "I need to - be by his side Sasuke."

"I see."

Sasuke was angry now, Naruto could tell. His voice always got eerily calm when he was angry.

"He's my father Sasuke I can't just-" Naruto raised his blue eyes to meet Sasuke's. "Look, I'll be back in time for the wedding okay? My family needs me right now."

"Alright, I'll go with you."

"No." Naruto bit his lip as Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "I mean, you need to stay here and take care of wedding stuff. I'll be back in time. Promise."

Sasuke crossed his arms.

"You better be idiot."

"I will," Naruto replied softly.

Sasuke walked away, murmuring something about cooking dinner.

* * *

The rain slashed across his body as he sprinted across the empty streets. Lightning illuminated the night sky, followed closely by the low rumbled of thunder. The street lamps lighted his way towards the large grey house flanked by other large grey houses.

Sasuke wobbled somewhat as he ambled up the walkway to the front large oak door. He rapped on the door, backing away as the door swung open, a flood of light landing on his hunched form.

Kakashi blinked when his eyes landed on the short and drenched figure in an over-sized black raincoat at his door step.

"Sasuke." He moved aside as a silent invitation for the young man to step into the warm house but Sasuke stayed glued to the door step.

"Has Naruto written to you lately?" Sasuke asked by ways of greeting.

Kakashi stiffened.

"No," he lied. Sasuke seemed to deflate at his words. He muttered something, shivering slightly as a heavy wind blew through the night, causing more rain to splatter all over him.

"You're going to get sick out there. Why don't you come in?" Kakashi asked breaking the momentary silence.

Sasuke nodded, stepping through the open doorway. He shrugged off his jacket and handed it to the man's waiting hands. Kakashi zeroed in on Sasuke's abnormally round stomach. He was actually grateful for the mask covering the bottom half of his mouth so Sasuke couldn't see how he gaped at him.

"Are you sure you haven't heard from him?" Sasuke asked stiffly, his hand unconsciously moving to his stomach. Kakashi slowly shook his head, hoping his eyes didn't reflect the amount of guilt and sympathy he felt at the moment.

"No. I haven't."

"It's been four months Kakashi," Sasuke began, his voice fading. He still refused to meet the other man's eyes.

"Perhaps you two weren't…ready," Kakashi said slowly. Sasuke's head snapped towards the older man.

"What do you mean?" he said through clenched teeth.

"What I mean is- perhaps Naruto wasn't ready to settle down Sasuke."

The hand on his stomach tightened. "No. Naruto would never -"

"Like you said, it's been four months." Kakashi laid a comforting hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "Perhaps it's time you moved on to."

Sasuke hand lay flat on his stomach as he let a mask he hadn't used since he was sixteen slip back into place.


	9. If Only

**There Are No Such Things as Vampires**

Chapter 9…

**If Only**

Naruto laid Sasuke on his bed, gently placing the man in a comfortable position.

The room was dark but he could make out Sasuke's silhouette.

The effects of the animal blood had worn off and returned him to his neutral state.

Sasuke had visibly relaxed when Naruto's red eyes had melted back into blue and his fangs had retreated.

He listened to Sasuke's even breath before turning away.

"Don't come back."

Naruto froze at the door, his hands gripping the knob with such force he felt it crack under strain.

"I won't," he bit out.

He felt the shadows flicker towards him and let them engulf him in their embrace.

* * *

Early the next morning Sasuke opened the door to the room adjacent to his, expecting the occupant to be sprawled on his bed snoring loudly, but was surprised to find Kiba gone, his room looking as if no one had lived there for days.

There was a note on the nightstand but Sasuke didn't bother to read it.

He leaned against the door frame, staring at the large television squatting in the corner.

His thoughts kept running in circles, giving him an unforgiving migraine while replaying Naruto's story over his head.

A story he knew so well yet knew so little about.

"Father?"

Sasuke turned to see Kyousuke peering up at him curiously. His eyes still half lidded with sleep.

"Kyousuke."

Kyousuke came to stand by him.

Sasuke placed a hand on his head, running his fingers through the soft fluff of blond.

"Are you okay?"

Unsure of how to answer, Sasuke stayed silent, watching his son carefully.

Kyousuke looked up at him, a wide grin Sasuke had never seen before suddenly appeared on his face.

"I'm hungry, can we have pancakes?"

Sasuke stayed frozen, his heart threatening to jump out of his throat.

He felt his hands shake a little as a wave of sorrow hit him.

Why hadn't he seen it before?

They looked so much alike.

"Dad?" Kyousuke asked worriedly.

Sasuke's shoulder's shook, he leaning against the wall and slid down, his hands never moving from his face.

Kyosuke sat next to him and pulled his knees close to his body.

The warm tears slid down Sasuke's face in a thick flow.

* * *

Kyousuke hovered worriedly over his father.

The man had gravitated towards the couch.

He had tried several times to shake him but Sasuke stayed frozen as statue.

There was a soft knock at the door.

"I'll be right back," Kyousuke whispered. He sprinted towards the door, throwing it open.

The two men peered curiously over him to see Sasuke curled up on the couch, staring into space. His eyes were red and swollen and looked paler than usual.

Iruka hurried forward followed closely by Kakashi.

They exchanged a glance.

Iruka knelt down in front of the boy, giving him a kind infectious smile.

"Have you eaten yet?" he asked. Kyousuke shook his head, his blue eyes wide with worry.

"Come on, I'll make you something to eat." Iruka took his hand and lead him into the kitchen. He glanced at Sasuke from the corner of his eye, noticing Kakashi had already made his way to the seemingly comatose young man.

* * *

Two shadows sprinted across the roof tops.

The light of the moon acting like a spotlight over them.

Naruto dropped off of the roof and landed in a dingy alley across the street from a grand hotel.

"Why are you following me?" Naruto asked.

Kiba surfaced from his spot in the shadows.

"Naruto -"

"Go home."

The brunet sighed, watching Naruto dart towards the high glass doors of a hotel.

Kiba followed closely behind. He still felt a little guilty leaving Sasuke but he didn't think the dark-haired male would appreciate living with a vampire.

Sighing, he reverted back into a solid form before walking up the stony steps of the hotel.

They were only seven miles away from the castle now.

Closer to home.

* * *

Sai watched from his position by the window as Iruka left the young one to his third meal that day.

He smiled.

Iruka was speaking now, giving another kind smile to the little boy.

Sai's blank black eyes darted back to the boy. Watching his blond head bob as he spoke and ate.

A small smile surfaced on his stony face. Licking his lips, he forced himself not to strike now.

Kakashi and Iruka had been there since earlier that morning and didn't look like they were leaving any time soon. He had to wait until the older men were far enough away from the home so they wouldn't interfere.

Until then he'd sit and wait.


	10. Home

**There Are No Such Things as Vampires**

Chapter 10…

**Home**

Naruto sat on hard roof tiles with his elbows perched on his propped up knees. His traveling cloak was draped over him, providing shade from the morning sun and concealing the nervous shake of his hands as he stared at the grand castle only a few miles away.

It really was a beautiful castle. It sat proud and tall over-looking the clustered village down beneath it in the valley. It was pure white building, with high pillars and stone gargoyles perched at the edge looking ready to take flight.

Naruto could hear Kiba shifting restlessly behind him, bringing him out of his brooding long enough to consider the other man.

"How could you stand it?"

Kiba glanced at him. "Stand what?"

"Living like a human, eating their food - trying not to eat them."

"It's hard at first but - " Kiba shrugged. "You get used to the taste of food after a while. It had been a while since I drank blood so it was easier to make the transition. Even human food tastes good when you've been fasting for three weeks."

The blond made a disgusted noise but nodded.

"You don't have to wait for me you know," Naruto said turning to frown at his companion. "You can go ahead."

"Right, and leave you by yourself so you can run away again?" Kiba snorted, removing the hood of his cloak. `

Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"I wouldn't," he began, but stopped himself at Kiba's pointed look. He sighed, turning back to gaze at his home.

"Come on, they'll be waiting," Kiba said patting his shoulder once, and then walked straight off of the roof.

Sighing, Naruto looked at the sparkling castle one last time, before getting up to follow Kiba.

* * *

Sasuke accepted the steaming mug of coffee he was offered without saying anything. He carefully avoided any attempt Kakashi made to make eye contact.

He was almost thankful when Iruka came in carrying Kyousuke.

Kakashi and Iruka had decided against leaving Kyousuke under Sasuke's care in his current state.

They had spent the night.

Iruka taking care of Kyousuke and Kakashi doing his best to get the heart broken father to talk.

Kyousuke squirmed in Iruka's grasp as soon as he spotted his father. Chuckling lightly, Iruka let him down. As soon as his bare feet touched the carpeted ground he ran straight into his father's arms.

Sasuke didn't smile as he accepted the hug but pressed his lips lightly onto the top of Kyousuke's head.

He couldn't bring himself to look at Kyousuke.

Iruka lightly touched the boy's shoulder to get his attention.

"Hey, why don't you go pick out a movie to watch? I'll be there in a second," Iruka said smiling down at him.

"Okay," Kyousuke said unenthusiastically .

Kakashi and Iruka watched him disappear into his room, and then exchanged worried glances.

"You're one of them," Sasuke said looking at Kakashi for the first time. "Aren't you?"

"Yes," Kakashi answered calmly. "Was I that obvious."

"You never ate my cooking."

Kakashi chuckled lightly.

"What will happen if he doesn't return with a mate?" Sasuke asked.

Kakashi furrowed his eyes at the unwillingness to say Naruto's name but licked his lips in contemplation.

"Well..." he sighed running a hand through his silver hair. "He'll probably have to marry someone the coven chooses."

"Someone like Haku?" he asked.

Kakashi raised a brow at the iciness in his voice. "Most likely but in order to bare children he'll need a -"

_BANG_

Kakashi whipped around as he heard the bedroom door slamming open to revealing a distraught Iruka who looked extremely pale.

"He's gone!" Iruka screamed.

Kakashi sprang from the couch and rushed towards Iruka, who looked like he was just about to faint.

"What? Who?" Kakashi asked hurriedly, already fearing the worst.

Iruka gripped onto Kakashi's forearms so he wouldn't fall from the weight of the situation.

"Kyousuke's gone."

* * *

"Naruto!"

Naruto groaned into his fluffy pillow. He was sure Kiba had broken the door off its hinges when he had come barreling in.

"Wha ya wan?"

"Naruto! Wake up! There's something you have to see."

The panic in his voice was enough to make Naruto slowly rise out of bed.

"What? What is it?" he asked, blinking sleepily.

Kiba made some sort of noise, almost like a groan.

Naruto walked out to the balcony, ignoring the beauty the sunset offered in favor of giving Kiba an annoyed glare.

Kiba refused to face him as he silently pointed straight down.

Leaning over the stony ledge, Naruto peered down and saw three hooded figures standing in the middle of the cobbled square.

One of them was holding what looked like a small, blond boy wearing blue flannel pajamas.

Naruto's pupils dilated in order to see farther. He gasped as Kyousuke's pale sleeping face came into view.

"Sai." Naruto growled.

Kiba watched in morbid fascination as Naruto's body became ridge with anger and his features became more pronounced. Fangs slipped from under his upper lip, and the three whiskered marks on his cheeks seemed to thicken.

As if hearing him, Sai looked up, letting his hood fall back. He smiled up at Naruto, but the smile slipped from his face as he made eye contact with wide blue eyes that were slowly becoming narrowed in anger.

Sai stepped back as Naruto leapt from the fifth floor balcony window.

He was nothing but a blur of black as he landed directly in front of Sai.

The two other vampires backed away when they heard Naruto's warning growl not to interfere.

"Your highness."

"What the_ fuck _do you think you're doing?"

Sai knew right than that the only reason Naruto hadn't already slashed his throat open was because he held a quivering, now very awake Kyousuke in his arms.


	11. Prisoner

**There Are No Such Things as Vampires**

Chapter 11…

**Prisoner **

"I was sent on a mission by Danzou-sama to secure the kingdom's future heir," Sai said in a surprisingly calm tone.

It seemed the hypnosis he had performed on the young child was wearing off.

Naruto still hadn't noticed the boy had woken up and Sai wanted to keep it that way.

"You're lying." Naruto's fangs fully unfurled. "Danzou doesn't have a place on the council. Who gave you orders?"

Sai stayed silent.

"Answer me!"

"I-it was Kushina-sama!" piped up one of the hooded vampires, who had watched the entire exchange in fearful silence.

The other one nodded rapidly echoing his companion's defense. "Y-yeah it was you're mo-"

"Quite," Sai snapped.

"Naruto-san?"

Sai froze.

The voice had been small, barley a whisper and it cracked with fear.

Naruto's head snapped down to Kyousuke, causing the boy to gasp in fright.

The red eyes seeped back into glittering sapphires as he stared up at him.

Kyousuke wasn't aware he was trembling until Sai squeezed his arm lightly in an effort to calm him.

The action proved dangerous since it produced a more pronounced growl from Naruto.

The blond moved forward.

Sai took a step back his shoulders tensing from the immediate danger.

"Wait, your highness -"

The two other Vampires took a sigh of relief when all Naruto did was scoop Kyousuke out of Sai's grasp, cradling the boy to him as if he was going to break any second.

Kyousuke buried his head in Naruto's shoulders, his young mind too dizzy with fear to realize the amount of danger he was in.

"Put him down Naruto," a clear commanding female voice ordered.

Naruto slowly turned around. The three Vampires immediately got down on one knee and bowed their heads, showing their proper respect.

Standing in the middle of the square surrounded by five muscular bodyguards was a petite woman with fiery red hair cut in a short pixie style. She had a round beautiful face with shocking emerald eyes peering out of thick dark eye lashes.

Under her black cloak, Naruto was able to make out a leather corset that hugged her slim figure along with black leather pants.

"I said, put him down," the woman ordered again, stepping forward.

"Stay out of this," Naruto breathed, cursing himself for not being able to restrain his temper.

The woman raised a well groomed brow, lifting her chin slightly to regard him over her nose.

"You're obviously scaring him," she said. Turning to the bowed Vampires she waved her hand, gesturing for them to stand.

The two unnamed vampires bowed respectively then disappeared in a swirl of shadows that made Kyousuke jump and clutch onto Naruto.

Sai raised his head, staring straight into emerald cat eyes. "My apologies my Queen I-"

"I'll deal with you later,"Kushina said, throwing back her cloak with her hand.

Nodding once, Sai shot Naruto an unreadable look than disappeared.

"Aren't you going to introduce us Naruto?" Kushina asked, smiling at the back of the petrified boy.

There was a heavy silence then, Naruto slowly put Kyousuke down. Kyousuke immediately ran behind Naruto's leg, clutching his black sleep pants in front of his face to conceal his face.

"Kyousuke, this is my mother Kushina," Naruto said softly, stepping aside a little so the two could see each other face to face. Kushina smiled, showing off gleaming pearl-white fangs. Frightened, Kyousuke gasped, taking a step back.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Kyousuke," she said kneeling down in front of Naruto's leg."Won't you come say hi?"

Kyousuke slowly stepped towards the out stretched hand, seeming to be hypnotized by the dancing eyes that shone in the sunlight like jewels.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, his shoulder's tensing.

As Kyousuke's small pale hand slid into her palm, Kushina enclosed her cold hand over his in an iron grip.

Kushina smiled ruefully, her eyes climbing up to meet Naruto's suspicious gaze, and then they slid past him and to something over his shoulder.

"Take him," she hissed, her pupils narrowing more than ever.

Naruto's head snapped to the side in time to see a hand clamp down on his shoulder and the sting of two penetrating fangs sinking into his neck .

He threw the giant figure over his shoulder but couldn't stop the other three from hold him down and biting into his flesh.

Everything went black.

* * *

Naruto groaned as pain exploded in his head. He gingerly put two fingers on the side of his neck and groaned.

How much blood had they sucked out?

"He's awake," a deep voice said. Wincing at the volume, he opened his eyes only to be met by complete darkness.

Naruto blinked rapidly, letting his eyes adjust to his new environment. He felt more than saw the two guards that flanked him, holding him up by the elbows. His mother stood in front of him while another guard stood behind her holding a wax candle, it's light doing absolutely nothing to soften the dark gloomy room.

There was a cold draft in the room they were in and a weird dripping sound coming from inside the walls.

Naruto wrinkled his nose as he smelled urine, mold and human flesh as well as animal and human blood. His sensitive hearing picked up the scuttles of cockroaches and mice.

Nothing else was alive.

There was only one place that would be this dirty and unkempt in the castle:

The dungeons.

"Give 'im back moth…er," Naruto slurred groggily, trying his best to give her a menacing glare but only succeeding in looking like a drunken sailor.

"Don't be ridiculous," Kushina scolded cupping his cheek in one hand. He moved away from her touch.

"You know very well in order for you to secure you're rightful place on the throne you need to have already produced an heir or have a mate." Kushina fixed him with a cold glare. "Right now you have neither."

"Tha' still doesn' excuse wha' you did," Naruto slurred, clenching his hands into fists. He could feel his strength coming back to him as his claws dug into his palm.

"Sai was courageous enough to put his life on the line by retrieving your biological son," Kushina continued casually, ignoring Naruto's statement. " We have assured that this coven has a future. Do you want to sabotage it?"

Naruto chewed the inside of his cheek, struggling to control his anger before it took over. He took a shaky breath and willed himself to look her in the eye.

"No," he said somewhat stiffly.

Kushina smiled. "I knew you would see it my way."

Naruto growled.

Kushina's smile never strayed from her face but her eyes held an unnatural shine to them.

"You won't be here for long. Just until after we've turned Kyousuke."

"What?" Naruto shouted, struggling against the icy hands that held him. But it was like being held by iron bars.

They threw him against the wall, effectively knocking the wind out of his lungs. Coughing weakly, Naruto looked up in time to see the cell door slam shut.

Even in the shadows, he could see the emerald eyes laughing at him.

* * *

Sasuke glared at the full moon as he walked towards the large grey house with a familiar oak door.

The door swung opened before he even raised his hand to knock.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the expressionless Uchiha.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?"

Sasuke entered without a word.

Sighing heavily, Kakashi closed the door and followed.

As they entered the cozy living room, Kakashi gestured for Sasuke to sit.

* * *

Naruto slammed his head against the wall.

He shouldn't have come back.

Pulling away reluctantly, Naruto sneered at the wall before rubbing his forehead.

Running a hand through his hair, he stared at the black metal bars of the dungeon.

Since they had drained most of his blood he couldn't even melt into the shadows to get out.

"You're taking this very well."

Naruto whirled around, his nose zeroing in on a familiar scent.

Haku stood leaning against the far right corner, hidden in the shadows.

Naruto glared for all he was worth, then turned away.

"Go away," Naruto growled.

Haku pushed off the wall with his elbow and started walking towards Naruto in a slow stride.

Like a cat cornering a mouse.

Turning back around, Naruto stood his ground even when Haku stopped only a few inches from him.

"Your very pale. They must have taken at least two pints."

When blue eyes met brown, he bared his fangs but Haku didn't back down.

"I'm glade you came back," Haku whispered before planting his lips on the blonds exposed neck.

Naruto hissed at the contact.

Placing a hand on Haku's shoulder, he pushed the man off of him.

There was no way he'd be losing any more blood.

Haku barley batted an eye.

"All you have to do is become mine," Haku whispered. "If you do that, I'll help you get you're son back."

Naruto stiffened.

* * *

"Kakashi."

The silver haired man looked up into Sasuke's fierce black eyes.

"I want Kyousuke back."

Kakashi nodded once, immediately understanding Sasuke's visit.

Taking a long sip of his tea he met Sasuke's eyes again.

"How far are you willing to go to do it?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke took a deep breath, his nervousness showing for the first time that night.

"Anything."

Nodding once again, Kakashi set his cup down on the coffee table.

"Then we better get started."


	12. A Father's Love

**There Are No Such Things as Vampires**

Chapter 12…

**A Father's Love**

**...TWO YEARS LATER...  
**

"Naruto!"

Naruto groaned as a heavy weight settled over him.

He tried to escape it by digging his head deeper into the warmth the body next to his provided.

"We better get up," the warm body said.

"We can always pretend we're dead," Naruto mumbled sleepily.

"We _are_ dead."

"I can hear you, you know," Kyousuke said pouting.

Haku's body shook slightly as he laughed.

"He'll never leave us alone if we don't," Haku whispered. He started to de-tangle himself from the web of sheets and fluffy pillows but a weight on his hips stopped him from making any other movements.

Kyousuke poked Naruto's shoulder in an effort to get him to let go.

"Naruto," Haku said.

Haku rolled his eyes as Naruto's grip on his hips tightened.

"I'm afraid you have to let go of me."

"We're going to be late," Kyousuke said.

"Alright, alright," Naruto mumbled, releasing his hold on Haku.

* * *

"Only vampires would throw a party at one in the morning," Naruto grumbled angrily, trying his best to put on his white button up shirt without falling asleep. He stiffened slightly when he felt cold slender hands wrap around his torso from behind.

Forcing himself to relax, Naruto leaned into Haku's chest.

"Actually, it started at midnight but you fell asleep," Haku said, awkwardly buttoning up his shirt from behind.

Tucking in his shirt, he let Haku put his silver vest around him. Finally, after adjusting his silver tie and brushing off some stray lint from his black slacks, he pulled on his black cape.

"Ready?" Naruto asked, noting how Haku had already dressed in a black turtle neck and tight black slakes in under a minute.

Kyousuke sprang up from where he had been seated on the bed (he was dressed like a mini-Naruto) positioned himself in-between the adults.

They both took either of his hands.

"Yes," Haku and Kyousuke chimed together.

They all disappeared in a flurry of black shadows.

* * *

The grand ball room was a massive room in the right wing of the castle.

It was the only place where the elaborate parties royalty threw where held and it was also where Kings and Queens were crowned.

To Naruto's relief they hadn't been the only ones who were late.

Vampires dressed in suits and beautiful dresses quickly walked through the oak doors, greeting him politely as they passed.

The guards that stood guard in front of the grand ball room straightened up and saluted him as they approached.

"Good evening Your Highness," one of the guards said, practically shouting his greeting.

Naruto stifled a yawn before he lazily saluting back.

As they stepped through the entrance, Naruto heard the giant oak doors groan as they banged shut.

Anyone else that had been planning to arrive late would be shut out since the Prince had finally arrived.

The room was alive with chatter and soft music.

The ceiling was heavy with grand chandeliers, the walls lined with giant stain-glass windows. Tables lined the wall on either side of the room, reaching from the door all the up to a high alter where a normal polished wooden table stood along with three thrones.

Naruto recognized Kiba standing behind the middle throne looking as if he'd rather be anywhere else.

Sai stood behind the throne to the right which was also empty.

Kushina sat on the throne at the far left, guarded by a hooded man.

When she signaled them to come over, Naruto turned to kneel down in front of Kyousuke.

"Why don't you go find you're friends? Meet me at the alter on the first toast," Naruto said all the while adjusting Kyousuke's tie.

Kyousuke nodded, already fidgeting away from his father.

"Stay close!" Naruto called after him, watching as Kyousuke immediately found his friends sitting a few chairs down at one of the long tables.

Haku hooked his arm into Naruto's as they both walked up to meet Kushina.

* * *

Kyousuke plopped down next to his three best friends. They greeted him loudly, almost knocking down goblets and plates in order to hug him.

Konohamaru – the self proclaimed leader – was Kyousuke's best friend. He was the tallest of the four and he idolized Naruto.

Moegi, who sat across from them was the only girl in the group. She had red hair that was put up into two giant pig tails and she seemed to always blush when she was around him. She also had the sharpest fangs.

Last was Udon. He was the oldest and sickest in the group.

Konohamaru told Kyousuke it was because he drank to much horse blood.

"H-happy birthday Kyousuke," Moegi said shyly. She handed him a small box decorated in dark green wrapping paper with a giant green ribbon on it.

"Thanks," Kyousuke said politely. Setting the box aside to open later.

"You got lots more over there," Konohamaru said pointing to an isolated table littered with gifts and toys.

Udon sniffed loudly.

"How come he gets ta' have all that and we don'?" he asked whipping his nose with the back of his hand.

"You mean you don't know," Moegi said her eyes widening.

Udon shook his head.

"Kyousuke's the next King, after the great Naruto of course," Konohmaru said knowingly.

Udon turned to stare at Kyousuke.

"Yeah, but that won't be for a long time," Kyousuke said sheepishly. He blinked when all three of his friends reached for their goblets to drink.

His father told him not to drink anything until the first toast.

"What are you guys drinking?" Kyousuke asked, watching Udon take an extended sip from his goblet.

"Human blood," Konohamaru said proudly. He reached for one of the many bottles that lined the table to refill his gold goblet. "It's your birthday so we don't have to drink from the animals."

"You want to have some of mine?" Moegi asked blushing prettily.

Kyousuke shook his head.

"Why? You scared?" Konohamaru jeered playfully.

"No, my dad doesn't like me drinking it," Kyousuke said reluctantly.

"Why?" Udon asked, sniffing.

"Something happens to me when I..." Kyousuke trailed off, too embarrassed to continue.

"It's _your_ birthday. You should be allowed to do what ever you want." Konohamaru persuaded.

"Yeah," Moegi agreed, her pigtails flopping as she nodded rapidly.

Konohamaru extending the golden goblet in his hands until it rested under Kyousuke's nose.

"Go on…

* * *

…drink it."

Naruto glanced at Kushina. She obviously wasn't trying to hide her amusement, with the way her eyes shone mockingly. She smirked at him before raising her own goblet to gulp down the contents.

Naruto looked away when he saw a trail of red drip from the corner of her lips.

"It's been a while since you've had human blood no?" Kushina asked, reaching for the wine bottle sitting in the middle of the table. She refilled her goblet, this time taking long leisurely sips to savor the taste.

Naruto continued to stare down at the goblet in his hands.

The room stank of human blood and the odor from his cup wasn't helping him drink the dark red liquid that was staining most of the party guest's lips.

Human blood – for vampires – was the equivalent of wine or the best meal they've ever tasted.

It was different for everyone but the effect was the same.

They got drunk off of it.

Nothing good ever happened when a group of Vampires drank.

Naruto looked up as the giant oak doors groaned open. He was startled to see Kakashi walk in with another man trailing him.

Kushina stood up.

"What's he doing here?" Haku whispered more to himself than to Naruto.

Kiba shifted nervously behind him.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Kiba said.

Naruto silently agreed, keeping his eyes on the stranger walking behind Kakashi.

The mysterious man was wearing all black – the only part of his body that wasn't covered was his head where he'd tied his long black hair into a pony tail.

A Katana was strapped to his back.

His face was hidden under a white porcelain mask molded to look like a cat.

The stranger smelled ... human.

"Kakashi!" Kushina exclaimed, a genuine smile spreading across her beautiful face.

Naruto stiffened in his seat. It was well known that Kakashi had been banished a long time ago. His idea's had clashed with the coven and they had departed on…unfriendly terms.

Didn't his mother think it strange he would suddenly appear?

"Uzumaki-sama," Kakashi said respectfully, giving Kushina a slight nod.

"Where's Iruka?" Kushina looked around as if she expected the brown haired man to pop out at any time.

Kakashi sighed. "I'm afraid I'm not here on friendly terms."

"Oh?"

Kushina's smile didn't falter. She probably thought he was joking. Her emerald eyes snapped to the masked man standing next to Kakashi.

"No, I'm here because you took something – or rather someone – that doesn't belong to you," Kakashi said, placing his hands in his pockets.

"Really Kakashi, you have the _worst_ timing," Kushina drawled.

"I am also here to bring back an old friend," Kakashi continued."He should be arriving soon."

Kushina's let out a cold laugh.

Naruto had the uneasy feeling that Kakashi's companion was looking directly at him. He was so busy staring at the stranger that he almost missed Kakashi taking his hands of his pocket at the same time pulling out a kunai.

Kushina tilted her head slightly to the left, the kunai missing her ear by inches.

"Shino, Kiba, Sai – kill them both." she ordered in monotone.

Naruto's head snapped to her.

"No don't –"

"Objecting my decision Naruto?" Kushina asked quietly, never taking her eyes off of Kakashi. "By all means, join the traitor."

She waved a hand vaguely towards where Kakashi and his companion stood back to back as the three bodyguards leapt from the alter to meet them.

The other guards quickly evacuated the room, never noticing four small children hiding under one of the tables.

Shino, a tall pale vampire who wore an over-sized jacket and black glasses – slipped into fighting stance, while Sai pulled out a large axe bigger than his arm.

"Three against two, that's hardly fair." Kakashi commented dryly.

Shino sprang at Kakashi, his arms hidden behind the giant sleeves.

Kakashi gave a slight nod to his companion then went to meet Shino head on.

Everyone watched in awe as Kakashi and Shino dueled. Kakashi had an advantage in height and experience. He spent most of the time on offense – using Shino's strength against him. Shino proved to be amazingly flexible. He danced around Kakashi by doing back flips and hand stands, trying to get a direct hit but failing every time.

Kakashi's companion wasn't half bad either. He easily dodged out of Sai's reach, executing punches and kicks with ease. He never once reached for the Katana strapped to his back. Somehow, the masked man managed to connect a direct blow to Sai's face.

Sai stumbled back in surprise. He wiped the trail of blood that surfaced on the corner of his mouth. Narrowing his eyes, Sai lunged at him with his axe raised above him. His opponent ducked out of the way, dropping low enough to kick Sai's feet from under him. Sai fell backwards, landing ungraciously on his butt.

Kushina roared with laughter.

Sai let out a loud growl of frustration. He suddenly disappeared in a puff of black smoke, and then reappeared directly behind his opponent. Without warning he reached out and pulled on the man's pony tail.

"That's cheating!" Naruto shouted, subconsciously leaning forward in his seat. Haku watched the battle with a disinterested gaze.

The masked man let out a grunt of pain as he hit the ground with a loud _smack_. Naruto winced when he saw Sai stand with a few strands of hair in his hand. He lazily raised his axe to deliver the killing blow.

Kakashi quickly threw a kunai at Shino's head, getting a direct hit and giving everyone the impression he was just toying with him – and rushed to his companions rescue.

Just when Kakashi was about to deliver a painful blow to his head, Sai twisted around, bringing his axe directly into Kakashi's exposed abdomen. There was a loud _crack_ as the curved blade smashed into Kakashi's ribs.

"Kakashi!" Naruto shouted leaping up from his seat. Sai froze, letting Kakashi fall with the axe still stuck in his body.

Kyousuke watched as Naruto flew down the alter – pushing Sai aside as he dropped down in front of Kakashi.

Kyousuke furrowed his eyebrows.

Kakashi…? That name sounded familiar.

Sai managed to snap out of his trance long enough to give Naruto an uneasy look.

In a blur of movement Naruto had stood up, one of Kakashi's kunai in hand.

Sai tried to blend into shadow but Naruto was faster.

Quicker than anyone could blink, Naruto slashed Sai's throat open.

Kushina wrinkled her nose as blood sprayed into the air.

Haku started to get up but Kushina shook her head.

Pursing his lips, Haku slowly sat back and watched the battle.

Sai let out a choking sound, blood gushing down the open wound. He pressed his palm against it, all the while stumbling back. Blood soaked his shirt in a matter of seconds. Raising his foot, Naruto delivered a blow to his stomach, sending Sai flying into the wall.d

With a single gesture the rest of Kushina's bodyguards quickly descended on the masked man, holding him still in the kneeling position, his head staying bowed. Kushina clicked her tongue, blending into a shadow than reappearing in front of the intruder.

"You dare to think you're a match for us." Kushina growled.

Naruto tensed when she reached out for the man's face but was surprised when all she did was ripe his mask off, letting it clatter onto the floor.

The silence was sucked out of the room as the Vampires stared confusedly at the intruder.

None of them recognized him.

Kyousuke strained his neck to get a better view but his friends held him back, trying not to get caught.

Naruto stepped forward. His eyes glued to the solitary figure that knelt in front of Kushina.

The man slowly raised his head.

Naruto froze.

Long midnight locks framed a pale beautiful face with sharp cheekbones and full lips pulled back into a grimace.

The man's lowered eyes snapped to meet Naruto's wide azure eyes.

"I've come for my son," Sasuke said, his voice echoing loudly enough for all to hear.


	13. King of The Vampires

**There Are No Such Things as Vampires**

Chapter 13…

**King of the Vampires **

Kushina pounced.

She discreetly stepped into Sasuke's line of vision, leaving Naruto to stare at the back of her head, giving Sasuke her signature predatory smile.

"You must be Uchiha Sasuke," she purred. Sasuke remained silent, glancing once at Kakashi's still body.

Kushina caught him looking and smiled again. She tsked_,_ walking towards where Sai's blood was slowly making a halo around his head.

"Really Naruto, do you think this is the type of thing Kyousuke should be exposed to?" Kushina asked.

Naruto broke out of his trance, whipping around in time to see a wide eyed Kyousuke walking hesitantly towards him.

He picked up the dazed boy, taking slow breaths to stop himself from glaring at his mother.

Kushina bent in front of Sai's body, studying his blank eyes with a resigned expression. Using her index finger, she swiped a drop of blood from his open wound and licked it.

"How will we ever explain this to the council?" She asked thoughtfully. She popped her finger out of her mouth, than slowly walked towards Kakashi, the silver haired vampire didn't stir – making Naruto's inside's churn uneasily. Kneeling down, she titled her head as if she was studying him carefully. "Oh, If Minato could see you now…"

As if Kushina's words had triggered something the air suddenly became thick with a musky scent.

Even Sasuke raised his head a little at the change in the atmosphere. He could feel the hairs on the back of his neck raising.

"See who?" A deep voice growled.

The voice echoed so loudly it made the silverware quiver.

The Vampires tensed, some of them unconsciously revealing their fangs.

Naruto protectively pressed Kyousuke closer to him.

A dark menacing shadow stretched over the ground, than slowly rose to solidify to reveal a tall handsome blond male that greatly resembled Naruto.

Unlike Naruto, his eyes were bright red with an unearthly glow to them. He had a strong muscular build and long jagged scars ran down from the bottom of both his eyes – stretching all the way down to his chin, as if his tears had left an acid trail. He wore a thick fur cloak and thick skinned boots, and his blond hair was pulled up into a high ponytail. As he walked, he moved soundlessly on the tiled floor.

"Darling," Kushina said breathlessly.

It was the first time Naruto heard real fear in her voice.

She got up in one fluid motion, making her way to Minato's side in a blink of an eye. "Did we wake you?"

Minato paid her no attention. Instead, he walked straight to where the guards were holding onto Sasuke.

Kneeling down in front of him, Minato grasped Sasuke's chin making sure his nails didn't graze his cheek.

Sasuke didn't even flinch when Minato leaned forward and sniffed his hair. With him this close – Sasuke could see Minato's eyes were pupil-less.

_He's blind_?

Sasuke forced himself to hold still as Minato used his nails to lightly pierce the side of his neck and draw blood. The vampire rubbed the blood onto his thumb and sniffed.

Naruto swallowed audibly, as Minato suddenly stood up, hauling Sasuke up with him.

Sasuke kept his face expressionless but he knew the vampire could hear his heart beating rapidly.

Minato kept a firm hold on Sasuke's shoulder.

"A human?" Minato snarled. He narrowed his eyes. "You smell familiar."

Kushina materialized by his side, forcing another smile on her face. "He is nobody," she said quickly.

"Why are you intruding in my castle?" Minato asked gruffly.

"I came to get my son," said Sasuke, his voice coming out cracked and strained. Minato turned his face to the side, his red eyes locked in a stare with the ground.

"Who may that be?" Minato asked. His red eyes slowly rising, almost as if he was staring at Naruto.

"Kyou - ."

"That's enough," Kushina cut in coldly. Her lips pursed in silent fury. She quickly wheeled in her anger as soon as Minato turned to glare at her. She played it off by turning towards Naruto instead. "Kyousuke, sweetheart, do you know this man?"

Said boy froze as Kushina stared at him, her pupils taking on a preternatural glow.

Kyousuke's eyes became half lidded watching Sasuke with disinterest.

"No," he said shaking his head.

Naruto closed his eyes.

"We have met before haven't we?" Minato said, lessening the death grip he had on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Yes," Sasuke whispered. His mind was racing, and his hands visibly began to shake.

"I'm afraid by our laws you are not supposed to be here…alive."

"I can't leave him," Sasuke murmured, his adrenaline level rising dramatically. "I'll kill all of you if I have to. I'm not going anywhere without Kyousuke."

"Very well."

Minato let out a loud roar, and then he suddenly enveloped Sasuke into a bear hug – his cape covering both of them. The roar turned into a booming laugh as Minato spun in place with a stunned Sasuke in his arms.

Suddenly, the spinning became faster. Soon both men were spinning around at a speed that even the Vampires couldn't keep track of.

Minato, along with Sasuke, became blurry shadows, and then suddenly vanished.

Naruto stood very still, looking at the place where Minato and Sasuke had just vanished.

"Well, don't just stand there!" Kushina shouted, her spit flying in all sorts of directions. "Find them!"


	14. Brief History

**There Are No Such Things as Vampires**

Chapter 14…

**Brief History **

Sasuke watched Minato pace around the small cabin.

Once in a while he would stop and glance in Sasuke's general direction, his eyes always slightly off.

"Why did you save my life?" Sasuke asked in monotone. He didn't allow himself to show he was afraid.

Minato sighed, then sat right where he stood, turning towards Sasuke.

Even in his current situation Sasuke couldn't help but notice the ridicules situation. He was stuck in a small cabin located south of the castle in the middle of a dark forest with his ex-fiancé's father, who also happened to be the king of the vampires - well, former king at least.

"I am afraid this is a battle you can not win," Minato said, as if he hadn't heard Sasuke's question. "If you want to go against my wife, you will need the help of an entire army."

"I'll do anything to get my son back," Sasuke said his tone hardening. The corner of Minato's eyes crinkled as he smiled.

"How much do you know about _us_ Uchiha?"

Sasuke didn't say anything.

"About 300 years ago I met a human woman named Kushina Uzumaki and fell in love with her instantly. She was the granddaughter of a wealthy nobleman. In those days vampires and humans lived in great fear of each other," Minato said. "The valley waged in endless war. Vampires, as you know, can not bear children with other vampires. Our mates are usually half vampires. In order to save his village from our army, Kushina's grandfather gave her to me, and in return I protected his people."

"We vowed not to produce an heir until the land knew peace. As a half vampire, Kushina was able to retain her youth but she did not have any powers. Once Naruto was born, Kushina became full vampire. Orochimaru tried to kill our infant son the instant he was born so I sent him away to the city."

"When Orochimaru threatened my throne I had no choice but to bring Naruto back to prove my heir was still alive. But then when I went into hibernation my son Naruto ran away."

Sasuke looked away, clutching the thick woolen blanket draped over his legs.

"Why did you go into hibernation?" Sasuke asked.

Minato chuckled, scratching his left cheek with one long fingernail.

"After I lost my eyesight to Orochimaru, I lost my right to be King. In order for Naruto to take my place he needs a mate or an heir, that was why your son was taken from you. Now, where was I? Ah yes – Naruto ran away. His mother as you could imagine was displeased. She tried everything she could to awaken me but it wasn't the time yet."

"I don't know how this entire mess started but now that I have regained my strength I am willing to help you straighten things out."

Sasuke's heart beat against his rib cage.

"Why?" he asked.

Minato smiled, his red eyes glittering in humor. "I cannot guarantee your safety. Like I said, if you're going to go against my wife you're going to need an entire army, her strength has steadily increased over the years and I'm afraid she's gone mad with power."

Sasuke stared at the vampire as he got up, stretched, and began to pace again.

* * *

Stepping out into the cool night, he made sure not to wear shoes so not to alert the guards of his whereabouts.

Naruto leaped towards the first tree at the forest edge, enjoying the tiniest brush of leaves and branches on his thick cloak.

A suddenly snap made him stop and listen carefully. He made out the faint sound of crackling wood.

A fire.

Turning eastward, he ran towards it, following the sound of a muffled human voice.

As he reached the edge of a clearing he made out the shadow of a single cabin squatting between two thick trees.

Naruto's heart raced as he approached it.

* * *

Minato looked up suddenly, a smile playing on his lips. "We have a guest."

Sasuke stiffened, his hands gripping the wool blanket. He had a feeling he knew who it was.


	15. The Plan

**There Are No Such Things as Vampires**

Chapter 15...

**The Plan  
**

Minato looked up suddenly, a smile playing on his lips. "We have a guest."

Sasuke stiffened, his hands gripping the wool blanket at the soft knock from the door.

"Come in," Minato said loudly.

Sasuke looked away as the door slowly opened and shut quietly.

There was no sound of footsteps but he could feel Naruto's presence like heat from an oven.

"Dad," said Naruto in greeting.

Minato simply nodded his red eyes fixed somewhere over Naruto's shoulders.

Naruto glanced at Sasuke but wished he hadn't. It looked as if Sasuke was using all his strength not to get up from his sitting position and murder him on the spot.

Minato gestured for him to come closer but he did so carefully.

Naruto exhaled, realizing he had been holding his breath the entire time.

"Sasuke," Minato said, startling Sasuke. He slowly looked up at the old vampire, his eyes expressing his restrained anger. "I know this journey hasn't been an easy one but in order to get your son back I need you to make the ultimate sacrifice."

Sasuke swallowed, his silence becoming pronounced, his gaze lowering again to escape the intense red eyes.

"I just want my son back," he said finally. "I'll do anything."

"Sasuke –" Naruto interjected. Sasuke's eyes immediately penetrated his, his piercing glare making Naruto freeze. Naruto bit the inside of his cheek and looked away, his eyes prickling from shame and self loathing.

Minato cleared his throat, the corner of his mouth turning down slightly.

"In order to win against Kushina you need to be on an equal plain," Minato said. "Do you understand what I mean?"

Sasuke nodded slowly, his heart skipping an unbelievable amount of beats.

"Dad you can't," Naruto interjected.

"Stay out of this," Sasuke hissed, his voice slicing the air like a knife. Naruto shook his head.

"It isn't right."

"I'm afraid he is right Sasuke, _I_ can't," Minato said. Both men looked at him in surprise. "But you can Naruto."

"What?" Naruto squawked.

Sasuke sat up. "Like hell he will!"

"Boys, boys," Minato said laughing. "Calm down, let me explain."

Feeling light headed, Sasuke sat back down.

"I won't do it," Naruto said, crossing his arms.

"I'm old, too old," Minato said with a light chuckle. "So old in fact that my blood might overwhelm Sasuke. Blood as strong as mine will immediately take over his system. The last thing we need right now is a crazed fledgling running rampant and killing everyone – friend and foe alike."

"So." Minato clapped his hands together. "Since Naruto conveniently came to our door step he shall be the one to turn you."

"No," Sasuke said firmly.

Minato raised his eyebrows. "You said you'd do anything."

"I can't," Naruto said. "I've never _turned_ anybody before."

"Let this be your first and only time then," Minato said.

"I won't let him," Sasuke said.

"You're both selfish," Minato said angrily. "I thought you cared enough about this young child to set aside your hatred. You as a human wouldn't last ten seconds against the Queen of the vampires."

"Which is why we should come up with another plan," Naruto said.

"_We_ wouldn't have this problem if you hadn't come back," Sasuke said harshly. "Why are you here anyway haven't you done enough?"

"I don't know," Naruto muttered.

The room fell into silence. Sasuke closed his eyes, a whirlwind of emotions engulfing him. When he finally opened his eyes again he had come to a decision, one that would probably haunt him forever.

"Are you sure there is no other way?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Fine."

Naruto began to shake his head. "I can't."

"You better," Sasuke said.

Naruto stared at Sasuke, his eyes pleading.

"It was very foolish of Kakashi to take on an entire room of vampires," Minato suddenly said. "But the disturbance he created was enough to wake me from my slumber, and I suspect that he is searching for help from other slumbering vampires who are not so fond of...Kushina. Hopefully they will choose to become allies against one enemy."

"Kakashi isn't dead?" Naruto asked, allowing hope into his voice.

Minato smiled. "Come now Naruto, it would take a lot more then that to kill Kakashi."

Sasuke took a deep breath. "Alright let's do this."

"In the morning," Minato said, heading for the door. "You need your strength. Then later that evening you can go on your first hunt."

Sasuke glared at the old vampire, he wasn't sure his nerves could hold until morning.

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked.

Minato gave him an enigmatic smile. "To see an old friend. Don't kill each other while I'm gone."

When they blinked he was gone.

* * *

Kushina didn't bother silencing her steps as she walked across the cobble stone square heading straight towards the forest. The pale moon illuminated her angelic face, making her cat-like eyes glow, and allowing her small frame to grow into a menacing shape on the ground.

"Kushina-sama! Kushina-sama!"

Kushina turned around, watching as two guards ran towards her.

"What is it?" Kushina asked as they approached her. The guards nervously glanced at one another.

"W-we were watching him I-I swear it," the taller guard sputtered. "One minute he was laying there and the next he was gone."

"Who?" Kushina hissed, her lips curling back to reveal her fangs.

"It's true," the shorter one added. "We searched the entire grounds for an hour, he just...disappeared."

"_Who_?"

"The prisoner, Kakashi."

Both guards sucked in their breath, waiting for orders or to be angrily dismissed but Kushina threw back her head and laughed instead.

"Kushina-sama?" the taller one said worriedly.

"Leave it," Kushina said, her face adopting a crazed look. "I suspect my darling son has also disappeared."

"We will check," the shorter one said quickly.

"No, you've wasted enough of my time already," Kushina said as she started walking. The guards quickly followed, having to almost run to catch up. "I want you to double security around Kyousuke's room. Stay alert for any intruders and contact me immediately if you see Naruto."

"Yes Kushina-sama," the guards said in unison.

"Leave me now." Kushina said, her eyes flashing dangerously. "I'm going hunting."


	16. In which Sasuke becomes Vampire

**There Are No Such Things as Vampires**

Chapter 16...

**In which Sasuke Becomes Vampire  
**

Naruto took a deep breath and slowly walked to Sasuke's side. He was almost going to ask if the dark-haired man would like to sit but decided against it.

Letting no emotion show on his face, Sasuke stepped close to Naruto and silently exposed his neck, keeping his dark eyes locked with Naruto's stormy blue ones.

Naruto placed both his hands on Sasuke's shoulder, leaning into his lean form until their chests touched.

"You don't have to do this," Naruto whispered against his neck. Sasuke's face hardened.

"Yes I do."

Angry, Naruto bared his fangs, and satisfied with the glimmer of fear in Sasuke's eyes, he dove into the pale neck without a second thought.

The warm taste of blood came flooding into his mouth and it took all his control not to keep sucking until there wasn't a drop left.

Naruto carefully monitored Sasuke's heart beat, feeling Sasuke steadily growing weaker in his arms to the point where Naruto had to support all his weight. He heard Sasuke take a staggered breath, knowing that his vision was slowly beginning to dim along with his weakening heart beat.

Just when Sasuke was on the brink of total darkness, Naruto released him, laying him carefully on the couch.

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered, nervously watching Sasuke's chest. Naruto bit into his own arm, trying not to gag at the taste of his vampire blood, he propped Sasuke up and wedged his arm into Sasuke's pale lips. "Come on Uchiha drink."

He tilted Sasuke's head back so his blood could flow freely down his throat. Sasuke's eyes fluttered opened, dark orbs swimming with hunger. He grabbed Naruto's arm and drank heavily.

Naruto flinched but he held his arm steadily, carefully timing how long Sasuke drank. Feeling his own strength slowly ebb away, Naruto pulled back. By that time Sasuke had drank his fill and lay back down on the couch, breathing as if he had just run a mile.

"What happens now?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto watched his arm heal itself before he answered.

"Now, you die."

Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed, the first true emotion to show on his face since Naruto's arrival. He was about to ask what Naruto meant when he felt a red hot pain in his chest.

Sasuke let out a scream without meaning to, clutching his chest.

"What did you do?"

He doubled over as he felt a sharp jab in his abdomen, then his groin. The pain extended down to his feet and finally his head felt as if it had been split open.

Naruto watched all this happen with a calm look, watching Sasuke writhing on the couch as if his entire body was on fire.

Sighing, Naruto took a hold of Sasuke (with great difficulty), and held him against his chest. Sasuke kicked and scratched him, shouting in incoherent sentences while sweat poured down his face.

An hour passed before Sasuke turned cold, and his heart-beat died away.

Naruto lay down with him, placing Sasuke's cold body on top of his and going to sleep.

Later that night they would hunt together.

* * *

A lone figure walked across a vast plain of tall grass with his back to the encroaching rays of the sun that were slowly starting to peek from behind the forest.

With his shadow stretching before him, Minato steadily approached the area where he had heard a loud terrified scream.

The smell of the other Vampire hit him with a shock, and a flood of old emotions came rushing back at once.

"Hmmm..."

Minato's body vibrated with anger but his facial expression remained unchanged.

He stood still as he heard the sound of dried grass cracking under the weight of someone's swift feet advancing toward him at an unnatural speed.

Kushina licked her lips clean, smiling cruelly at him while her eyes shone bright.

Minato's nostrils flared at the smell of blood.

"Stay where you are if you value having a neck," Minato hissed. Kushina smirked.

"What, a woman can't greet her own husband?" Kushina heaved a fake sigh.

"Silence!"

Kushina's smile got icy. She raised her blood strained hands to her lips.

"Now, now darling, you shouldn't over excite yourself."

"Stop this foolishness."

Kushina paused, narrowing her eyes.

"It isn't foolishness it's –"

"Where is she…_Orochimaru_?" Minato asked in silent anger. Kushina hid her surprise.

"Who ever do you mean dear?" Kushina said fluttering her eyelashes.

"My wife!" Minato growled."You forgot to conceal your true self when you went hunting. I will never forget your_ stench_ as long as I live."

Kushina pursed her lips.

"I have no idea what you mean. You've been in hibernation far too long."

"Reveal yourself."

Kushina boldly took a step closer, her green eyes shinning dangerously. "She put up a big fight. Honestly, after all the brain washing you'd think she'd be more than willing to hand over her body."

"We had an agreement," Minato said. "I promised to give up the throne if you released your hold on my wife."

Kushina threw back her head and laughed. "What good did _that_ do? Your precious council brought back your son."

Bowing his head Minato took in a deep breath of the cool air.

"What more do you want?"

"Kill Kyousuke."

"No."

"Then I'm afraid I'll have to kill you."

Minato tensed.

"You can try."


	17. Orochimaru's Return

**There Are No Such Things as Vampires**

Chapter 17...

**Orochimaru's Return**

Minato watched unflinchingly as Kushina dug her nails into her own face and tore off her pale skin as if it was made out of rubber.

Kushina never lost her twisted smile as she became a he, revealing Orochimaru's golden eyes and square jaw. The skin fell to the ground in large lumps as Orochimaru peeled off layers of Kushina's appearance.

Finally, a gaunt white face, and limp black hair was unsheathed and Minato felt full force the scent of his old enemy.

"That's better," Orochimaru said, his raspy voice sounding even rustier from disuse.

Minato didn't hesitate to use the element of surprise and lurched forward, fist raised to attack.

Orochimaru grinned, his fangs elongating past his blood stained lips.

They clashed, their fists sounding like loud claps of thunder and their bodies moving so fast they became nothing but blurs.

The sun slowly crept up into the sky, shining brightly on their fight.

Orochimaru winced; springing away just as Minato's fist missed his unprotected stomach.

"We're evenly matched," Orochimaru said, watching guardedly as Minato slowly stepped forward.

"I beg to differ," Minato spat, springing forward again.

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes, a sly smile slipping onto his face.

"Don't say I didn't try to…spare you."

There was another loud clap of thunder, but this time the fight was short.

XxXxXxXxX

Sasuke's eyes snapped open, managing to hold back a gasp as his eyes instantly adjusted to the dark. He quickly sat up, never noticing Naruto watching him carefully.

Sasuke felt as if it was the first time he was actually seeing the world, mesmerized by the sharpness of lines, and defined shapes in the room. The old wooden floor of the cabin suddenly looked ten times more ancient, he could even see right down to the splinters in the wood that were usually unseen by the naked eye.

It wasn't until Naruto exhaled that his head snapped down to the blond laying beside him.

"How are you feeling?" Naruto asked softly.

Sasuke stared at the blond, completely taken in by an enhanced image of his old lover.

"Beautiful," Sasuke whispered without meaning to.

The corner of Naruto's mouth twitched. "You're feeling…beautiful?"

Sasuke blinked. "No. I meant to say fine," he said. "I'm…fine."

Naruto sat up, absently running a hand through his hair. Sasuke marveled at the sound of Naruto's long fingernails brushing against his scalp.

"We slept longer than I'd planned but you should probably get something to eat."

Sasuke stiffened, swallowing the bile in his mouth.

"Don't you mean drink?"

Naruto chuckled when he noticed Sasuke's pale face.

"Don't worry, there are animals here to feed on," Naruto said as he stood and stretched. "I have a feeling you're not prepared to drink human blood."

Sasuke nodded.

xXxXxXxX

As he lay in the grass, his mouth filing up with blood a shadow fell over him.

"Any last words?"

He fingered the blade in his side with shaky hands, desperately trying to remove it but he knew it was futile since it extended all the way into the ground.

"No? I'll make this quick then."

The shadow twisted and took a new form and dread filled his heart as he felt it fall over him.

"Goodbye old friend."

Then the shadow was gone, returning him to the warm glow of the sun.

_Goodbye._


End file.
